<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lycanthrope by L4sht0n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198854">Lycanthrope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4sht0n/pseuds/L4sht0n'>L4sht0n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Luke, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, High School, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mates, Mutual Pining, My boys are idiots but thye love each other, Slow Burn, Vampire Michael, Vampires, Werewolf Calum, Werewolf Luke, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, sometimes written as a diary you'll get it ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4sht0n/pseuds/L4sht0n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemming was a monster, and I fell in love with it. Not just the idea of loving something that was almost deemed to be unlovable. I didn't fall in love with the monster itself, I fell in love with Luke. I fell in love with Luke; the monster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also posted on Wattpad under the username -Night-Stalker-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ashton, please stop. Just don't" Luke begun, and took some steps backwards, and I hated him from creating more space. Couldn't he see I wanted to be close to him? All I craved was his presence, his laughter, his smell, his smile, some physical contact from the blond and right now he denied me this. How could he? I almost felt insulted, especially since I knew he craved me as much as I did. I could see it, in his eyes. They were almost a darker shade of blue from desire, though it was probably the poor lightning fooling my eyes.</p><p>"I'm not who you think I am," Luke said and tried to back away, with an almost pained expression.</p><p>"And who do I think you are?" I asked stepping closer to Luke, he backed away but was met with the brick wall of the back alley. Maybe, just maybe, the location Luke had purposely chosen had backfired on him? Because I was stubborn.</p><p>"Someone you can be with, and you can't," Luke replied, but he seemed unsure. I could tell, almost as if he wished that he could. However, I could also tell that there was something holding him back. Because Luke wanted this. Desired it. More than I did, so something made Luke think it was better to keep us apart. Even if pained him much graver than it would affect me.</p><p>"Why?" I asked I couldn't speak properly, I tried to argue back. I was known for being quick with a comeback, snide comments and to never lose an argument, yet here I was in the Back Alley of Grand Marais and couldn't speak up. Maybe because Luke had this effect on me? Or maybe because I didn't know why I wanted Luke so much, I just knew I wanted him.</p><p>"I can't tell you," Luke murmured and tried to look elsewhere than my face. I huffed and breathed angrily through my nose.</p><p>"Do you expect me to accept this kind of bullshit?!"</p><p>"I expect you to leave me alone when I say I don't want you," Luke replied quickly.</p><p>"I'll leave you alone if you mean those words, right now you're just lying," I told Luke, and I could feel myself getting at the blond. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't – because I was so much closer to loving him.</p><p>"I mean it," Luke lied, and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"You don't," I said, and it felt like I was stating the obvious. Like two times two equals four. That kind of obvious shit.</p><p>"Ashton get away from me," Luke raised his voice, and I flinched ever so slightly. "Before I hurt you," that last part was mumbled, almost as if I wasn't supposed to hear it. Stupid of him to think I could hear him when we were standing less than a metre apart.</p><p>"You won't hurt me," I replied confidently, raising my hand to caress Luke's cheek, but my hand never reached its destination. Quickly, before my mind really had time to register it, Luke had pushed me to the other side of the alley. Now I was the one against the brick wall, whilst Luke was pushing me so harsh against it with almost inhuman strength. Luke really didn't look that strong, I knew he was, but this? It was almost strange, but it went so fast I barely got time to register it.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Luke whispered huskily close to my ear. It sent shivers down my spine, the good kind. And all I could think of was how incredibly sexy Luke's voice was, though I probably should be thinking of how my entire body hurt from being pressed against the wall in this brutal manner. "Isn't this hurting?"</p><p>I was scared to admit that yes it did, but I couldn't lie. So, my gaze met with his intense blue eyes and dared him to do any further damage on my back that would be sore tomorrow, and Luke did exactly what I expected him too. He let me go.</p><p>"I told you so," I said, but I came out as a quiet murmur.</p><p>"That's just because I'm in control for the moment," Luke replied. He didn't offer any further explanation than that and I was left trying to discover his meaning myself. Luke was truly a mystery to me.</p><p>"But what if I wasn't?"</p><p>"What if I can't control myself?" I asked, and Luke sighed.</p><p>"We're different, and have different urges, control for you and me are different," Luke said, and I rolled my eyes again. This whole mysterious act was getting boring, I just wanted Luke – I knew it. I could feel it in my gut, it was some part of me that craved Luke. Like we were destined to be together like there was some kind of bond tying us together.</p><p>"Ashton you don't want to know what it looks like if I lose control, you could end up damaged, and I don't want that to happen," Luke said, and tried to make space again, however, this time I was quick to catch some of his fabric holding him back only a little. If Luke wanted to, he could get away in a split second, we both knew that, yet Luke held his ground studying my features. Almost admiring them.</p><p>"You don't want to know what happens when you deny my desires," I said and closed the gap between us. Leaning into kiss Luke, and Luke was quick to return the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This is not about vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the saddest story I have ever heard. I wish I could start my book like that, with a great and iconic opening line, so mysterious that you're physically forced to continue. Because what is this sad story? And how can it be the saddest story I have ever heard when I have seen The Titanic once or twice. When I have read books about the second world war, and dogs being abandoned? How can my life be sadder than dogs left by their owners?</p><p>It can't, it's simple. My life isn't so sad, it has its ups and downs like everyone else. I just want people to read this, need people to read this. So, I start my book by stealing the first quote from The Good Soldier. Because, if I do so, maybe, just maybe my writing will seem interesting enough for people to continue to read.</p><p>Now, I'll not lie – I've always prided myself with being truthful. My story is sad, it's just not the saddest. Because it does contain happy parts.</p><p>So, what is this sad yet joyful story? And who am I?</p><p>My name is Ashton Irwin, and I'm eighteen years old. If this was rehab for alcoholics I'd say something along the lines that I'm taking one day at the time, and I've been off alcohol for 72 days now. However, this is not a rehab, and I'm not alcoholic.</p><p>I am:</p><p>- Ashton Irwin<br/>- 18 years old<br/>- I used to live in Florida but was dumped in a shit town in Minnesota<br/>- Borderline depressed according to my teacher (which is false, we'll get to that later)<br/>- I'm extremely gay<br/>- And I haven't spoken to my parents for 72 days (going strong on 73)</p><p>What is an eighteen-year-old male do in Minnesota when he's originally from Florida? Why would someone ever go through the hell of moving from Miami to the hell town Grand Marais? (It has a population of 1400 people, or 1359 to be exact.) Why would someone willingly do that to themselves?</p><p>That's right, they wouldn't.</p><p>Which brings me to my next point, why would someone ignore their parents for 72 days? Because said parents dumped their 18-year-old gay son in said shit town with their uncle Jared. (Which I may add, I haven't seen since I was 12!!!!)</p><p>Why would a gay male which may or may not have borderline depression write a journal (not diary!) about his sad life about how he was forced to move away from the hot, nice weather (he very much enjoyed) to a cold state where he has no friends except for his vampire best friend?</p><p>Because my life is fucking crazy, yeah you heard/read right. I'm out here wilding.</p><p>My best friend, Michael, is indeed a vampire.</p><p>Not a vampire as:<br/>- Every day is Halloween if you're brave enough<br/>- He likes to cosplay<br/>- He has a weird fetish<br/>- Or is in a weird phase</p><p>"Vampire" as in vampire that drinks blood, that doesn't sleep, can't walk in the sun. That kind of shit.</p><p>I was half of the reason why the blood bank was robbed. (You gotta do what you gotta do when your bro is hungry.)</p><p>Okay, so maybe, just maybe my life is a little crazy, but so what? Why do I have to write a book about it?? If you've never been to Grand Marais, count yourself lucky. I mentioned the population here (1359!!!!), it goes three days before you've seen everyone worth seeing. And within a week you've seen the rest. This place is the kinda place where you look forward to going back to school because at least there, there will be people.</p><p>Grand Marais is a dead place. I used to think I loved being inside and spending time alone. But how much time alone can be too much? You can easily find out this is in the city which some people call home, while I call it a prison.</p><p>(Actually, Grand Marais isn't even large enough to be classified as a city, it's a village. I'm a villager.)</p><p>I was in great need of a hobby, but since I greatly suck at everything except for music and this (whatever the fuck this is) I only had two options.</p><p>But Ashton, I hear you say, why aren't you doing something music-related? Great question, but despite popular beliefs, 1400 people do not live far from each other. NOPE. They live next door, as in I, who play the drums, can't play without getting one or two noise complaints. After a couple of times, you gotta take a hint, and when your uncle's best friend is the sheriff, there's nothing to do.</p><p>Will, will (no pun intended) definitely go back to my uncle Jared and tell him about the complaints. And he's technically my legal guardian (as of now) despite we don't live together. (Yeah, I know weird.) And Jared will give me a fucking monologue about it lasting for an hour. (Speaking of experience.)</p><p>Why doesn't I live with my uncle? I don't know.</p><p>My uncle claimed that it would be better to live closer to school (I live like two minutes away) while my uncle lives in a cabin further away, but I could probably still walk there. (Grand Marais isn't known for being large.) He also said he liked to have some privacy, and I like mine, so it was better if we just lived separately. I can live my life, he could live his life, and we'd get together occasionally. I had nothing against this arrangement because it made sneaking out and doing whatever the hell I want just so much easier.</p><p>Well, it isn't actually called "sneaking out" when there's no one to sneak out from. It's probably just called walking out. But what doesn't Ashton Irwin do for the dramatic effect? (And if it's unclear I am Ashton Irwin.)</p><p>Okay, so now we know who I am. Why I'm writing a book, and all that jazz. Then there's only one thing left to say.</p><p>What is this book going to be about?</p><p>I know you think you've guessed it, and I assure you, you haven't.</p><p>You: uh yes, actually I have it's about you and your vampire best friend, Michael.</p><p>While it's true that Michael does have a big role in my life, and this book will mention him and sometimes focus on him, this book is not about him. It isn't even about vampires.</p><p>It's about werewolves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This is not a diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First of all, this is not a diary. It isn't. I won't ever start a chapter with 'dear diary, guess what happened?' You know why? Because this is NOT a diary.</p>
<p>It's a journal.</p>
<p>This is a personal log, this is memories. This is just a plain text about a poor boy's life, not a diary. There's a big difference between diaries and journals. Diaries are something 13-year-old girls are doing, I, on the other hand, is an eighteen-year-old male. I live alone, and I do not write a diary.</p>
<p>I'm writing a journal out of boredom, diaries are for weaklings and girls. And I am a strong male. So, no diary writing here.</p>
<p>Now that we've established something so simple, but elementary. This is not a diary. Then what? What's supposed to happen next? Maybe I should begin to talk about my story. As I mentioned, this is a sad story, with happy moments. Or a happy story with sad moments. You decide.</p>
<p>However, there is one more thing I need to say before we start this. This is real. Vampires are real, werewolves are real. Everything that you'll read here is a real story, it has happened. It has really happened, but if you'd like to think that this just yet another fantasy book, that's cool.</p>
<p>I wish I could live my life without knowing. Going back to being stupid. Stupidity is truly bliss.</p>
<p>When you know that vampires and werewolves are real, what isn't? Does ghost exist? Are angels and demons real? And if they are, does that make God or Gods real? And if he is, does it mean that He wanted this to happen. If He has a greater plan with it all, does that mean that nothing I do matters? Do I have free will, or is just God deciding for me?<br/>Is my destiny already decided for me? How can I know that anything I do is real?</p>
<p>As you can tell, I've had my few existential crises, which should be impressive. I've had several existential crises and break downs and I lived here for six months or so. This shit never used to happen in Florida.</p>
<p>This is real, but if you want to pretend it isn't, that's fine with me. Sometimes I do too, so I completely understand.</p>
<p>I love my life, it's not like that, it's just that sometimes, things get a bit overwhelming. Sometimes it all feels so suffocating like I'm drowning, and I don't even know which direction I need to swim to reach the surface.</p>
<p>Bruh, that got deeper than my butthole.</p>
<p>In this house, in this diary – I mean JOURNAL we don't like deep, poetic shit. We like bad jokes and sad attempts of being funny.</p>
<p>So, what we got down are two basic things.</p>
<p>1) This is NOT a diary</p>
<p>2) This is more real than my boobs</p>
<p>3) I'm gay</p>
<p>I mean, we already knew the last one, but I felt like adding it because I am gay. I am extremely gay, and I like dick. Writing this makes me sound like I get a lot of action and frankly I don't. I would like to blame it on the population, but that's nearly impossible because I didn't get any action in Miami either.</p>
<p>Moving on from my sad sex life, maybe I should get some decent writing done. I mean for now, I've only talked about vampires, sad sex life, borderline depression, the difference between journal and diaries and myself. Because I love talking about myself, I'm the best and the worst person you'll ever have the pleasure of meeting.</p>
<p>#GodBlessedMe #Blessed #Blessed4life #Y'allWishYouWereHalfAsBlessedAsMe #BlessedIntoTheNextCentury #GodOfBless #&lt;--That'sMe #IfItWasUnclear #IDon'tThinkItWas #ButSomePeopleAreStupid #AGuyOnceThoughtIWasDatingMichael #MICHAEL???!!! #OFALLPeopleInGrandMaraisItWasMichael #LikeNahDude #MichaelIsNotMyType #AndWeWouldn'tMakeAGoodCouple #IShouldStopWith# ## #hashtag #Y'allWishYouWereHalfAsFunnyAsMe</p>
<p>So decent writing here I come.</p>
<p>SCENE 1</p>
<p>INT – AT SCHOOL – DAY</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>ASHTON looks around the hallway to find MICHAEL. However, he fails to spot the RED-HAIRED MALE. Ashton continues to walk through the hallway searching for Michael. The guy promised to wait for him so he could walk Ashton to his next class. Ashton stops in his tracks. Ashton bumps into GUY 1. Ashton looks up.</p>
  <p>GUY 1:<br/>"Hey watch out!"</p>
  <p>Ashton looks at the BLACK-HAIRED BOY and rolls his eyes. Ashton knows that the one who wasn't watching where he was walking is the guy, not Ashton.</p>
  <p>ASHTON:<br/>"I'm sorry you've never learnt to walk properly. Back in Florida, we use these things called 'eyes' to see where we're walking. You should try it sometime."</p>
  <p>GUY 1:<br/>"You little bitch-" (raises his hand to reach for Ashton)</p>
  <p>Ashton tries to leave. However, is HELD BACK by GUY 2. Ashton and Guy 2 get eye contact and the blond let him go IMMEDIATELY.</p>
  <p>GUY 2:<br/>"C'mon Calum, he isn't even worth it." (touches CALUM)</p>
  <p>CALUM (GUY 1):<br/>"He's messin' with the wrong people."</p>
  <p>GUY 2:<br/>"I don't care, we're late."</p>
  <p>CALUM:<br/>"What's the matter with you Luke, you're never like this..."</p>
  <p>LUKE (GUY 2):<br/>"I said let's go."</p>
  <p>Ashton is left alone, while CALUM AND LUKE walk away from him.</p>
</div>As you might tell this is my first meeting with two other important characters Calum and Luke, or as I like to call them: Calum and Luke. Sike, bet you weren't expecting that. Honestly, when I met them, I didn't expect them even being a part of my life. Mostly because they're just so different from me, but Luke is probably the only person that's more stubborn than me.<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>He wishes he was at least, but God blessed me to be a stubborn ass bitch without a life, why else am I writing in this JOURNAL. #blessed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The beginning of a bad day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold crept over me, and I could feel shivers move down my spine despite the fact that I was deep-buried under my covers. A groan escaped my lips because I knew, though I hadn't gotten out bed that my room would be freezing. Well, that's what you get from moving from sunny side Florida to next level Alaska, known as Grand Marais. What else could I expect, it was mid-November, and winter was not taking a break. Unfortunately. I wasn't used to this kind of weather and moving randomly from Florida to Minnesota in November didn't have any perks.</p><p>I arrived in the middle of the school year, senior year in a small, cold town. Making friends at this point was doomed to be impossible. It wasn't even my call. I never wanted to move, never asked for it, but my parents thought it would be a great idea to move me. I strongly disagreed. They had, however, never asked for my opinion because they were in the middle of a divorce, and instead of arguing who I got to live with, the fairest, in their opinion, was to send me away. (Which was brutally unfair because my younger siblings were still in Florida, but who cares what I think, right?)</p><p>Forced awake brutally by the cold weather, and I knew when my feet touched the floor that this would be a bad day. It was like walking on ice barefoot, and I damned myself for not owning a pair of slippers. Tough it would probably as cold as the floor. My entire room was freezing, and for a split second, I believed I was outside rather than inside. I swore I let the heather stay on listening to my Uncle Jared's advice, but by the look of it, it had turned itself off. Damn thing.</p><p>I groaned before I wrapped myself in a blanket and reluctantly swept to my living room where I would find the one source of heat in this damn apartment. My bad day got worse when I noticed I'd woken up an hour before needed. What damn sicko voluntarily wakes up at 6 AM? The bad day which had gotten worse didn't turn any better when the heater that I desperately needed was turning out to be broken. No wonder my apartment felt like the inside of a freezer. (Because it was.)</p><p>Once again, a groan, or a sigh, escaped my lips and I picked up my phone. It was a wonder it hadn't died just from the cold. I dialled one of the five numbers I had stored on my phone. By the looks of it, it could look like I got a new phone since moving here, but that wasn't the case. I just, in general, knew few people.</p><p>My contact list consisted of:</p><p>1) My mom<br/>2) My dad<br/>3) Lauren (my sister)<br/>4) Jack (my best friend from Florida)<br/>5) Uncle Jared</p><p>It was candidate five on my list who was the lucky one to have a call from me. I didn't expect Jared to pick up, I just wanted to call so he'd see it when he woke up. Turns out, Jared's the kind of sicko who wakes up voluntarily at 6 AM.</p><p>"Hello kiddo," he said with his raspy voice through the phone. And he kind of sounded like he was out of breath, but I didn't really care. He was probably talking a morning run – what else could you do this early?</p><p>"Hi, uh, Uncle Jared," I said, and tried not to chatter my teeth from the cold. It still felt weird to call him "uncle" mostly because I hadn't seen him since I was a pre-teen. I didn't feel like much of an uncle either. Our relation was just weird, almost forced. "I think my heater broke," I continued, not being one for small-talk.</p><p>"Yeah, that damn thing's probably survived the war," he said and laughed a burst of laughter that could only remind me of an old man – despite Uncle Jared only being in his thirties.</p><p>"Either way, the apartment is stone cold, and if I stay like this, I think I'll get frostbite," I said, not necessarily joking on the last part. It was cold here, and I worried I'd get sick.</p><p>My uncle mumbled something about Southern's being weak, and couldn't stand the cold, before he interrupted himself with, "I'll take a look at it later." I only agreed since there wasn't anything else I could do. As much as I'd love a warm apartment right now, I respected that Jared had his own life, and would do it when he had the time. We said our goodbye's before we hung up. I spent the next thirty minutes lighting candles, just to get some decent temperature in here, and by the time I finished, I didn't know whether my apartment was the setting for candle-lit romantic dinner or cult meeting to summon a demon.</p><p>Nonetheless, it helped a little – but not much. Because of the extra time I had from waking up earlier, I decided to take a hot shower before I made some breakfast. The shower was refreshing, but it made me forget how bad the circumstances actually was and getting out the bathroom was like being hit with a cold wave. Unpleasant and surprising.</p><p>For breakfast I had toast with jam, not daring to cook something in fear of burning the apartment down on my first day. I arrived yesterday, Sunday, but today would be my first day here – and I would spend most of it at school, then unpacking everything that was dumped in this shit town just like me. I wasn't a terrible cook, I wasn't, but I still feared burning down the apartment. It still didn't feel like it was mine – despite there was literally no trace of Jared ever living here. Maybe he did earlier, but ever since Jared bought the cabin he never bothered to live in the apartment. So, it seemed.</p><p>I guess he never bothered to sell the apartment because he wouldn't get a good price for it, or maybe because it was practical? I didn't know, didn't really care. All I knew was that I lived here now, but it didn't feel like home yet, and I couldn't really call it mine.</p><p>Usually, I'd call myself blessed for living so close to the school, because I lived close. I lived like three blocks away, and I could easily walk there within five minutes. However, the thing was that Grand Marais was so small everything was close to everything. You couldn't call yourself blessed, how could one be blessed in a shit town in Minnesota? You were blessed if you got a scholarship so you could move away from this place. That was my plan, to study and get a perfect GPA so I could hopefully get a scholarship, and if not, I'd be able to choose wherever I wanted to go, and my plan was not the local college.</p><p>Getting to school was easy enough, I met no troubles on the way – except for the fact that it was freezing outside. Maybe because I still hadn't adjusted to the temperature? However, inside the school building, I was brought new troubles. Like, where the fuck was I supposed to go? I didn't know anyone, and I didn't know the way to anything – and in a way, everyone just seemed too intimidating to ask. It was a challenge in itself just to man up so I'd get the guts to ask someone. I ended up asking a couple of girls, who rolled their eyes at me before pointing the direction for me to go to find the administration, still not fully explaining where I was supposed to go. But I took it, what else could I do?</p><p>After almost walking into a random classroom that looked like it hadn't changed since 2008, I managed to find something that looked like an office like administration. Inside there was a guy with bright red hair dressed in all black, he looked like he was already waiting for someone, so I sat next to him.</p><p>"Yo, what you in for?" he asked and turned to me. "I left some stink bombs in the cafeteria, so they can't serve food today. Beats eating the awful food anyway. I hope you brought lunch." He continued, not even allowing him to answer his question. However, I frowned slightly I hadn't brought lunch today, and I sighed slightly. This day wasn't getting better.</p><p>"Uh, nothing," I said unsure, "this is the administration, right?"</p><p>The red-haired boy nodded frantically, "yeah. However, the principal's out for the moment. Man, I'm gonna be late for the first period, Ms Snyder's gonna kill me. She's probably just gonna send me back here. Maybe I'll nap in the library instead of going?"</p><p>"Oh, okay. Thanks," I said, unsure what to reply.</p><p>"So, if what are you doin' here if you haven't done anything?" The red-haired boy asked and perked his brows. His green eyes stared directly into my own, and I felt slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>"Uh, I'm new," I answered, trying to this conversation to the bare minimum, I just wanted to go to class.</p><p>"Oh, my condolences' with you. I knew I hadn't seen you before" the boy said before he laughed and leant further back in his seat. "What's your name? Where are you from?"</p><p>"I'm Ashton, I moved from ... Florida." I didn't want to be rude to this guy, he seemed nice and all, I just wasn't in a chatty mood. I wanted to get this day over with it because I knew it only would get worse.</p><p>"Wow, man. That must suck! Usually move from here to Florida, ya know? Not the other way around."</p><p>"I figured, there's not much around here to do."</p><p>"That's a nice way to call this place a shithole," the red-haired guy said and looked at me like I was going to argue that this place 'wasn't that bad' but it was, so I said nothing. "I'm Michael," he said, finally introducing himself and stretched out his hand for me to take it. I shook his ice-cold hand, before pulling away.</p><p>I wasn't looking for continuing the conversation, and the principal luckily showed up at this point. She looked like a grumpy old hag, all offence. And I would later find out that she was exactly that. "Mr Clifford," her voice was firm, and she didn't look happy at all. By the look of it, I only guessed she had dealt with Michael before. "Detention for a week."</p><p>"Oh man, I just got out of detention for the last time," Michael murmured, but still audible for her to hear it.</p><p>"Keep quiet or I'll make it two," she said and grinned a wicked smile like she knew and loved the power she had.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Michael was quick to answer before he straightened himself up.</p><p>"Now, who are you?" she finally looked at me, and I tried to smile politely at her. I got up from the chair and stretched out my hand for her to take.</p><p>"I'm Ashton Irwin, ma'am. I switched schools from Miami," I said, she didn't shake my hand, only looked at it like it was a strange custom she didn't know of.</p><p>"Mr Irwin, please follow me," she said, and I did. She returned with my schedule and told me to borrow the school books at the library. Not telling me where the library was located. She also gave me a locker, with its combination, before she shooed with out of her office.</p><p>"Mr Clifford, since you still haven't gone to your class, I want you to show Mr Irwin around, try not to get in trouble." With that, she shut her door rather harshly and left the two of us looking like two lost animals.</p><p>"Seriously, I have to show the new kid around?" Michael muttered mostly to himself, but I could still hear him, and I sighed. Nothing was better than an unwilling guide. This day wasn't getting better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The continuation of a bad day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bad day got worse. I wish that was me just overreacting to the bad events that had happened previously that morning, but it wasn't. The bad day got worse. Now, how would an already shit day like this get worse? Now, let me tell you.</p><p>First, I received the shittiest guide tour that had ever seen the light of the day. Making mister Clifford, or Michael, my guide really had been more of punishment for the red-haired than a help for me. The guide consisted of the weirdest things, and yet I knew nothing about where the library was.</p><p>"And here I used to go to smoke weed," Michael pointed at a corridor that seemed like it was taken out of bad Japanese horror movie. "We just don't use those classrooms; I don't know why. People say they're haunted, but I think it's just a leak making the power kinda weird. That's what the administration says, and most of what they say is bullshit, but this is probably the only thing that they got right if you know what I mean."</p><p>"This is where I smoke weed nowadays," Michael pointed to a window as we passed it, "not as good as the ol' spot, but a boy gotta do what a boy gotta do when he's desperate and bored, or both."</p><p>"Here are some toilets, but no one uses those, don't even know what gender it's supposed to be, just don't go in there. Those are actually haunted; we're talking Moaning Myrtle haunted."</p><p>"Here's the cafeteria, it's social suicide to sit there if you don't have friends. Which you don't."</p><p>"Here's the gym, most people here are either so stupid they can't tell a duck and their sister apart, or they're really into sport. Sometimes both, so if you don't know how to play any sport, I suggest you shut the fuck up and just try to go unseen in the gym classes, makes it easier for you, the others and the teacher. Do you play basket?" Michael asked me, and I shook my head as a no. I couldn't play any sport.</p><p>"Want to commit social suicide? Play basket with Hood and Hemmings." He didn't offer further explanation, and I assumed that meant "Hood and Hemmings" were good at the sport.</p><p>"This is the bleachers, I sleep under here to avoid basket or soccer, or wrestling. Or football. Just any kind of sport that isn't golf and baseball."</p><p>"Do you know how to play golf?" I asked, Michael just didn't look like the type, but then again I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.</p><p>"Nope, I'm decent, but that's all, but Hood and Hemmings suck and that's too good to miss out on."</p><p>We made further up the bleachers to the very top until Michael spoke again, "this is where I make fun of Hood and Hemmings during their practices." The red-haired boy jumped down from the tribune which had to be at least 16 feet. "This is where I run from Hood and Hemmings when they hear my snide comments!" Michael shouted from the ground, while I was still at the top of the bleacher looking down at him with wide eyes. How was he even alive and unhurt?</p><p>"This is the lab; last time I was here I blew something up so I can't go in here. Chemistry is the only thing I'm good at, I did it on purpose. That's why the school think it's worse – because I can do it again," this was followed by very evil laughter that scared me into my next life.</p><p>"This window is the easiest to open up from the outside if you ever feel like breaking into the school and do graffiti and draw a shitty version of the principal in her office, just remember to not sign your artwork. Boy, was she mad."</p><p>"Yeah, and this is where the tour ends, I know I'm an excellent guide, you don't need to thank me. You can pay me later; I only accept cash." I didn't know if Michael was joking or not, it was hard to tell when it came to him. We were standing outside a classroom, and Michael made a notion I could only interpret as "enter."</p><p>"Ah, I honestly forgot to tell you," Michael exclaimed when I just stared at him weirdly for a moment. "This is your classroom, we have the same class, it's math, yuck, with Ms Snyder, double yuck. She hates everyone, so prepare to have the time of your life." With that Michael opened the door to the classroom and left me no choice but to trail after. Not that I was planning on doing anything else than that.</p><p>I wasn't here to have the time of my life or to make lots of friends. I was here to get a good GPA, the best I could get. And then leave for college. I wasn't here to do anything else but survive for seven months and focus on studies.</p><p>"You're late," she yelled at Michael. The red-haired replied with 'whatever' before he took a seat, not even caring to find his books – if he even had those that were.</p><p>"And who may you be?" she glared at me and I smiled a polite smile.</p><p>"I'm Ashton Irwin, I just transferred from Miami," I finished with another smile.</p><p>"And why is it that you were late, mister Irwin?" she asked, and she didn't look impressed, not that it really mattered what she thought of me now.</p><p>"Michael showed me around the school," I explained.</p><p>"Can you confirm this, mister Clifford?" she asked and eyed the red-haired male with a vicious look. Wow, every person seemed to hate Michael here around, not that I could blame them, he seemed to have a taste for trouble.</p><p>"I can confirm I showed him the cool places around the school," Michael replied, and the other students snickered.</p><p>"Okay, mister Irwin, please take a seat and find your books chapter five, page 93."</p><p>"I ... uh, don't have my books," I stated and felt like an idiot just staying up here when I should be seated like everyone else.</p><p>"Then go borrow some at the library," she shooed me off with a hand motion, and I gulped yet again.</p><p>"I, I don't know where it is?" It came out more of a question than a statement. She continued to glare at me, and I wanted to apologize though it wasn't really my fault.</p><p>"Didn't mister Clifford give you a tour around the school?" she asked eying both Michael and me suspiciously.</p><p>"I told you I showed him the cool places, the library's not cool," Michael shot back quickly and came to my rescue, even though he was the one that put me in this trouble in the first place.</p><p>Miss Snyder sighed and wrote of something that looked like a detention notice for Michael. Poor guy. "Can someone show mister Irwin the library?" she asked not even looking up from the paper as she wrote. Michael's hand shot up in the air.</p><p>"Someone that isn't Michael," she continued, and the red-haired was forced to take his hand down. "Thank you, mister Knight, for volunteering," she said when no one moved an inch. Really made me feel welcome at this school.</p><p>"Oh man, c'mon," some green-haired boy complained and smiled a slightly tired smile. I couldn't wait to get out of this place, and it was just my second day.</p><p>"Let's go, I guess," the green-haired boy said when he had reached me before we exited the classroom.</p><p>"My name's Awsten," the boy presented himself as we walked down the hallway – while I was struggling to keep up. I was taller than him, but still, he walked much faster than me.</p><p>"Uh, nice to meet you, I'm Ashton," I said, and we quieted down for a slight moment. "Are you like, friends with Michael?" I asked. They seemed to share the same type of vibe, but maybe I just was horrible to judge someone's character?</p><p>"Because of the hair?" the green-haired male asked, and I nodded. "Common mistake, but nope. We aren't really 'friends' even though we are the only ones in Grand Marais with such odd hair colour. I like to stay on the right side of the law, you know." I nodded; Michael seemed like – even though I didn't know him – someone that was familiar with trouble. I, on the other hand, tried to stray away from this path. I needed a close to perfect GPA, and nothing else, no criminal record. Not even friends.</p><p>"Is Michael your friend?" Awsten followed up and surprised me with such a question. Michael and I were more like fire and ice, we couldn't be more different. But how could Awsten know that? Like I didn't know Awsten wasn't friends with Michael, he didn't know if I had established some sort of friendship with Michael. We hadn't, but how could Awsten know that?</p><p>"Hardly," I said after a while. "I mean, it's my first day and all, but from that shitty tour guide I doubt well become 'BFF's'," I tried to say it a polite tone, so I would seem like the new rude senior from Miami. Awsten, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind and only laughed as an answer.</p><p>"Figured," Awsten followed up when he was done laughing, "you seem like a goody-two-shoes."</p><p>"I guess I am;" I muttered before we reached the library where I borrowed every book I needed. Awsten was kind enough to lend me a hand to carry all my books, those were seriously heavy. But maybe it was just me who was weak? Math from then on went smoothly, Miss Snyder covered a theme we've already covered in Miami, and it was easy to understand what she was saying. I scribbled rapid notes to keep track of what she said but realised soon that I was one of the few who bothered.</p><p>Was this why Miss Snyder was irritated because the students didn't pay attention? Or were people here not that really concerned about their future? Were people just expecting to live the same life as their parents and knew that no matter what they'd end up taking over the shop their parents owned. Just like their parents had done before them, and their parents before them. It almost seemed like it, and I couldn't grasp the fact.</p><p>This place was a prison and I'd do anything to get out of here, I didn't want to be stuck here, and I couldn't imagine why anyone else would want to be here.</p><p>"Remember to do your homework," Miss Snyder reminded when the class seemed to be ending, "all of you." She continued strictly and looked directly at Michael. "All right, you're dismissed." And with that students rose from their seats happy to be out of the class. I, on the other hand, struggled to find out what I had next period, and even if I knew I didn't know where I was supposed to head.</p><p>"Ashton, you want me to help you carry your books to your locker?" Awsten, a saving soul, asked, and I nodded so quickly I was slightly scared I'd break my neck.</p><p>"Yes please," I said, "If I knew where my locker was that is," I continued. I looked at the paper I'd received from the principal with my locker number and code, where the fuck was 428? The green-haired snapped the paper out of my hand.</p><p>"428? I know where it is ish," Awsten said, and took a stack of my books, "just follow me," he commanded and I did as told, not that I had much of a choice. We passed tons of people, and it felt like the high school had more students than the Grand Marais. Later I learnt that it almost had since other students from other nearby small villages all went here.</p><p>The walk towards my locker wasn't long, and Awsten found it easily enough. "Here it is," the green-haired male said knocking twice on the locker, and I nodded slightly.</p><p>"Thanks for the help," I said before I opened the locker and threw most of my books inside. I would have to clean it later but now was not the time.</p><p>"What do you have next?" Awsten asked, and I studied another paper which was supposed to be my schedule only that it was impossible to get the hang of it. Why would they shorten every class down to three letters? What the heck was a HIS anyway?</p><p>"I... don't know," I said, still not getting my schedule. Awsten leant over to see my schedule, though he was slightly shorter than me.</p><p>"HIS stands for history," Awsten said and I nodded once again. So, I had history next period, I fished out the history book from my locker before I shut my locker a bit too harshly. I met Awsten's eyes, and he smiled slightly at me.</p><p>"I've gotta go," he started, "got science, but your classroom's just down the hall," Awsten said before he pointed the direction I was supposed to head. Great, I was supposed to fend for myself. How could this end well? Awsten was already on his way to his class before he turned to face me again. "Oh, and Ashton you're more than welcome to eat lunch with us." With that, the green-haired male was gone. I didn't know who 'us' was supposed to be, but I didn't care at the moment. Surely, it was Awsten's friends. I had other important things to focus on, like how I was supposed to find my classroom without getting lost.</p><p>And where the fuck was Michael? He promised he'd help me get to my class. I couldn't see him anywhere and it sort of annoyed me. He had probably ditched me to smoke weed or get himself another detention. Not that I cared what he was up to, I just wanted to get to class quickly so I'd slowly get over this horrible day.</p><p>I couldn't see him, and I decided that staying here wasn't going to help me, so I started walking. I searched for my classroom, but I was still mindful of my surroundings which this random douche wasn't.</p><p>"Hey watch out!" He stopped in his tracks and scowled at me. He was tan and muscular, and dark, not only his eyes or his raven black hair, but there was something mysterious about him. Probably a lady's dream, and he was damn well aware of it.</p><p>"I'm sorry you've never learnt to walk properly. Back in Florida, we use these things called 'eyes' to see where we're walking. You should try it sometime," I retorted back and was on my way to my classroom. I wasn't about to take the blame just because this random hadn't seen where he was going. I didn't even care if he was a lot more muscular than me and could beat me to a pulp, I wasn't here to make friends or seem remotely nice. I was here to get it over and done with. Michael, Awsten and this guy here was just people. People that meant nothing to me.</p><p>"You little bitch-..." he began and reached for me, and I made another attempt at leaving. I really didn't care if I offended him and that he was to break me, so I'd never bump into him again. He looked furious, and if I was a bit braver, I'd probably tell him to get help for anger issues. However, I knew I'd end up in trouble for that and I didn't want trouble on my first day.</p><p>I tried to leave but was suddenly held back by angry-boy's friend. He too looked like a lady's dream, but different from angry-boy. He too was muscular and had this mysterious aura surrounding him, but he was blond and had blue eyes, almost looking like a contrast to angry-boy. Angry-boy was dark, angry-boy's friend was light. I locked eyes with those blue eyes, and the blond let me go immediately. His once angry expressions softened, and he studied me like I was some sort of interesting riddle.</p><p>"C'mon Calum, he isn't even worth it," he stated and touched angry-boy, or Calum, Calum looked at him and several emotions flashed across his face. Confusion, betrayal, annoyance.</p><p>"He's messin' with wrong people," Calum said, as if that would justify giving me a beating me so badly, I'd be sore until Christmas.</p><p>"I don't care, we're late," the blond said, and tried to pull Calum away from me. It felt almost like he was protecting me. I didn't understand this situation at all. First, the blond was ready to beat the shit out of as much as Calum, and now he wanted to leave? Why?</p><p>"What's the matter with you Luke? You're never like this-..." Calum began but was interrupted. Calum didn't seem to understand the situation, and neither was I. It seemed that Luke was the one who held all the answers, and he wasn't sharing them with us.</p><p>"I said let's go," Luke said with so much authority that even I would easily trail after him. Calum only nodded, scowled at me before he left together with Luke. I was just happy to have them gone, even if the whole scene was remarkably odd. I didn't get why Luke would even do something like that, but it was all just being added on the list of my I hated Grand Marais, which was starting to get pretty long.</p><p>REASONS WHY I HATE GRAND MARAIS</p><p>1. It's so small, too small<br/>2. Nothing happens here<br/>3. I didn't move voluntarily<br/>4. I can't move back to Miami<br/>5. Kids my age suck<br/>6. Can't even play my drums here<br/>7. My tour guide talked more about weed than the school<br/>8. Every teacher/principal seems to hate me for no reason<br/>9. School bullies try to bully me only for Luke to act super weird, even though it's not that weird because everyone's weird here<br/>      9.5 Even Uncle Jared is super weird<br/>10. The city sucks</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The end of a bad day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, what seemed like entirety the bad day came to its closure. The day hadn't reached its peak of shit, because it turns out that a shit day can become shittier through the day. This day was the perfect example of that. The day which had started as a horrible soup, with others equally as horrible ingredients being added along as the day went.</p><p>It all started, or should I say continued, when I came to the cafeteria. It was full. I had rooted for the chance of getting a table for myself, but the chance went from slim to non-existing in seconds. I could, of course, declare defeat and settle for something outside of the cafeteria like the library for instance. However, Michael's words were still fresh in my mind. That I shouldn't go to the cafeteria unless I had a friend. Which I didn't, however, leaving seemed almost worse than sitting alone. But not even that seemed to be an option. Unless I'd settle for the floor.</p><p>In a moment I tried to decide whether eating on the floor was worse than dooming myself to eating my lunch four months in a small, smelly library. I never got to an answer because I was saved by a voice interrupting my inner discussion.</p><p>"Hey, Ashton!" I turned after the voice and was met with a boy with green hair and a large smile. Awsten. Oh right, Awsten had something about eating lunch with them.</p><p>"You seemed a little lost," the green-haired boys said before making a notion I could only understand as 'follow me'.</p><p>"A little," I admitted, but it came out as muttering and I wondered if he could hear me or not. It didn't matter though. Awsten didn't seem to care at least.</p><p>"The gang's all here," Awsten said as he placed his tray on the table. I hesitantly sat down, unsure of what to say or do. "This is Otto," Awsten presented and a skinny boy with curly hair almost reaching his shoulders waved at me with a big grin around his face. "And that's Geoff," Awsten pointed at the other brunette, that lowkey looked like a emo with a slight glow-up. He looked like an emo that tried to be emo but was sadly too soft to pull off those black clothes. Geoff looked like a kitten in black clothes.</p><p>"Gang, this is Ashton. He's new," I did an awkward wave unsure what else I should do. We continued to talk while I ate my crappy lunch. The food was alright, however, it seemed like everything was worse just because I was hundreds of miles away from Miami. I missed my siblings, my friends and my home. This was nice enough, Awsten and his friends were nice – but it wasn't home.</p><p>When Awsten was in the middle of a tale on how he had to run from Mrs. Johnson after her "killer dog" was let loose – which I doubted to be true since Geoff had told me off-record that the dog was so fat it would barely move unless it had to. – Loud noises interrupted the somewhat silence they'd previously. Now, it was silent, but it was a calm presence, people minded their own business. Because of the hollering they did not.</p><p>It was mostly coming from a neighbouring table and a small crowd that had formed around it. In the middle of the chaos was the two that had nearly beat the crap out me earlier this day if it hadn't been for the blond. Luke.</p><p>"Are they always this noisy?" I asked looking at the other members at the table.</p><p>"You mean Hood and Hemmings?" Awsten asked pointing at Calum and Luke as I rather knew them as. "Yes. They're practically kings here. People love them and hate them. But most people have this love-hate relationship with them."</p><p>"Michael told me some not very nice things," I said, not knowing before now that Calum and Luke were the same people as Hood and Hemmings.</p><p>"Michael probably hates them the most," Geoff filled in, "don't really know why though. The three are just mortal enemies it seems." Geoff shrugged slightly before taking a bite of his sandwich, and I followed suit.</p><p>I won't be dramatic outside from yelling from some kids that thought they were the shit when they were still in high school and was obviously not the shit, just shit, the lunch was fine. It wasn't ideal, but nothing in high school ever seemed ideal. It was just fine. Enough to get by, and that was what I was rooting for. That my time here in Grand Marais was just enough to get. Nothing bad, nothing good. Just plain, boring. Hopefully, so boring that the days mixed together into one grey soup where I couldn't tell the days apart if I looked back at it.</p><p>After a lunch that remotely fine, I became optimistic. Maybe the bad day was starting to turn better, and it would end on a high note? I was wrong. So, wrong. After lunch had the dreadful subject P.E. I wasn't bad at it; I just wasn't good. And you can imagine my joy finding out I shared the class with Hood and Hemmings. And as I had understood it, they were the best. There was no use for me, a mediocre active student, to try surpassing them. There was literally no point.</p><p>That also meant I was sharing P.E with the everlasting sunshine Michael, and Awsten and Geoff. Sadly, the bad outweighed the good, and I was scowling the entire time the wardrobe and into the freezing gymnasium. I was so not having the time of my life. To be honest it didn't even feel like having a life, more like being forced into a cycle until the world expected me to "break free". And by "break free" I mean create my own cycle.</p><p>The P.E teacher looked exactly like Coach Boomer from Sky High, and for a brief moment, I wondered if it was him or if he had a secret twin. The name Mr. Wilson quickly abandoned that idea, however. How cool wouldn't it have been if Coach Boomer's secret twin was your P.E teacher? The thought would definitely have brightened the class. Sadly, he wasn't.</p><p>"Today, we're having basketball," Mr. Wilson said, and I could hear a collective groan from the class. Of course, we'd have the subject Hood and Hemmings were good at. Of course, Mr. Wilson would favour them. Making my chances for an A slim. It wasn't as my life depended on it, but I wanted to get as close to a perfect GPA as possible. I just wanted to get out of this hellhole, and with a perfect GPA, it was more likely.</p><p>"I want you in teams of two," Mr. Wilson continued, and I felt myself sigh a little. I didn't know anyone, and I was almost bound to end up with some asshole. I gazed towards Geoff and Awsten and saw them high fiving each other before I looked away. Of course, they'd pick each other. I would too. "And I'll pick the teams." Mr. Wilson added, and I could hear another collective groan.</p><p>Mr. Wilson scanned the crowd looking for someone he didn't find, and I followed his movement. I wasn't familiar with these people, at all. Despite it being my first day, I too noticed someone missing. The angry black-haired jock. Calum Hood. Wouldn't he be in this class of all classes? From my point of view, he seemed favoured by the teacher. Why would someone skip a class where they had an easy A? Maybe he was at the dentist? It was the only reasonable explanation I could come up with.</p><p>"Hemmings you're with," he hesitated for a slight second, "the new kid." All eyes turned to me, and I couldn't clearly interpret my fellow classmates' expressions, but I somehow knew they pitied me. On my first day, I was teamed up with Luke Hemmings in no other sport than basketball. The horrendous day seemed to drag on forever. When would my suffering end?</p><p>"Great," I mumbled to myself and almost expected a witty reply from someone, but no one said anything. Instead, I was left with this feeling disappointment, but I pushed the feeling away not knowing what to do with it. Mr. Wilson continued to point out teams of two, but to me, it seemed like people got the partners they wanted all along. So, it was only me who was the unlucky one. Just because Calum Hood happened to be gone. Why would God be so merciless? Had I really fucked up so bad that I deserved all this shit that had been thrown my way the last month? An almost silent sigh escaped my lips, at least things couldn't get worse. Right?</p><p>I turned towards the blond boy and was met with him looking at me. I expected a glare, but it seemed rather that he was studying me for some reason. Coach Boomer-... Mr. Wilson blew his whistle to get the attention again, and he continued to talk about what we were going to do, but I didn't pay much attention. All I could think about was that in a few minutes I would be crushed. If Hemmings was half as good as people were saying I'd be dead within minutes. Maybe Hemmings was putting up an act towards Mr. Wilson and he'd spare me, but what guarantee did I have of that? Not to mention his words could do much worse.</p><p>I was doomed the moment the teacher would let us go. I could feel it, like a storm approaching, a bomb ticking down the last seconds. It was coming very soon, and when it came it would swallow me like a great wave. And nothing but the sad memory of Ashton Irwin would be left. My feet started to shake uncontrollably. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this. I absolutely couldn't. I hadn't exercised or done anything remotely physically hard, yet my breath was starting to heave.</p><p>I didn't hear that Mr. Wilson said we could start or notice the other students around me leave to get a ball. Nor did I notice Luke approach me or feel him touch my shoulder before I started talking. "Hey, are you okay?" I couldn't interpret his voice, but I didn't try much to either.</p><p>I scowled for a little while, plainly giving him judging eyes. "Yes, why do you care?" I asked as I pulled away from his touch.</p><p>For a split second, several emotions flashed across Hemmings' face, none staying long enough for me to read. "Just wanted to check up on you, I guess," he mumbled, and I huffed. He had no business how my well-being was. No one had, not even my parents back in Miami ever since they decided to dumb me her like I was a nuisance. Once again, I found myself asking why only I was the one dumped here in this cold shithole, why not my siblings too. I shook the thought away because I already knew the answer.</p><p>"Let's just start," I mumbled and noticed the blond already held an orange ball making this just a tad easier for the both of us and I huffed. We started doing those stupid rehearsals Coach Boomer had us doing. As if I didn't know how to throw and catch a ball. I was certain that most people in this room knew how to handle a basketball despite them not being professionals.</p><p>I didn't need to be Michael Jordan to know some basic basketball, but my and everyone else's opinions didn't matter we were still stuck doing those stupid throwing rehearsals. The only thing making it a little better was when I accidentally, maybe not so accidentally, threw the ball in Luke's face. I didn't know why he was the poor victim of all my built-up anger from not just today, but the anger I'd built up since knowing I had to move across the country. I didn't why Luke was the one receiving all my anger, probably partly because he wasn't very nice to me and partly because his face looked hittable.</p><p>Luke didn't say anything and didn't send the ball flying back at my face, which would defiantly have hit if he tried. Instead, he just smiled at me at threw the ball back. It was a little creepy how he just hours ago was ready to beat me into a pulp and now that I hit me wasn't even going to yell.</p><p>Soon enough we switched to more fun activities that weren't as basic as throwing and dribbling. Basketball was one of the easier sports to get the hang on, and soon enough Luke and I were supposed to have a one on one match. Not that I could really see it working. Before we started, I'd know Luke would win, and how were we supposed to play with so many different teams in the small gymnasium.</p><p>We play for a while, but without scoring because both of us were clueless about what we should use as a goal. I had a feeling Coach Boomer hadn't planned this out. The game evolved into try to keep the ball as longs as possible and the other one tried to steal the ball. Luke was obviously winning both by height and by the fact he was the one playing basketball here.</p><p>"You know, you'll have a better chance of taking the ball, if you go like this," Luke slid to show me, "and then reach after the ball." Luke continued to show me. I nodded and copied his actions.</p><p>"That's good," Luke praised, I only nodded before we went back to the game. Luke kept interrupting the game to show me how to play proper basketball. It would've been annoying if Luke had been a bit more arrogant about it, but instead, he was nice as if he was just trying to help.</p><p>"If you hold the ball like this," Luke fixed my fingers slightly, "it's less likely you'll lose it."</p><p>"Thanks," I said, and Luke only nodded slightly. Probably at loss of words. We played a bit more, and I could feel myself take Luke's tips to mind as we played. I was nowhere as good as he was, and I probably would never be either seeing as I had no intentions of ever playing, but I was improving. Not that I was bad, to begin with, I was just mediocre.</p><p>"Nice throw Irwin," Mr. Wilson praised as he saw Luke and I play. "You really got the hang of this," he gave Luke a slight nod before walking away to watch other students (and yelling at some poor innocent souls). Okay, so maybe being paired up with Hemmings wasn't that bad if it meant that giving Mr. Wilson a good first impression. Didn't mean I was particularly fond of the blond either.</p><p>The horrible class ended not long after that, and I could feel dread building up knowing I'd have to do this next week too, and the week after all the way to graduation. I felt myself once again hoping that graduation day would come sooner. Or that somehow God would bless me and send me back to a warmer state, with more people. But I didn't want to go back to my parents, not after they dumped me here in this shithole. It wasn't an ideal display of affection to say it mildly.</p><p>I was relieved when Coach Boomer said we could hit the shower thus ending this horrible first day. The only thing making it worse was knowing that tomorrow I'd repeat the same action. Hopefully, I'd fall into a dull routine that would be liveable, without highlights, but also without downfalls.</p><p>Inside the wardrobe, I quickly changed so I could go home, not there was much to do in my small apartment, but at least I wouldn't be here. Free from weird junkies like Michael, free from confusing people like Hemmings and bullies like Hood. Free from the teacher's and everyone else's judging eyes.</p><p>"Dude," Awsten said to me as most of the wardrobe was starting to wither away. It was only a couple of boys left, Hemmings and Michael having disappeared a long time ago. "How did you get Hemmings to be nice to you?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked confused what the green-haired male meant. He hadn't been nice to me, just not mean. It was a huge difference between the two. Awsten was nice to me, Michael had been a middle thing between nice and mean, Hood had been cruel.</p><p>"He was helping you, wasn't he?" Awsten followed up, not answering my question.</p><p>"Yeah, and so?" I couldn't see how it was relevant. I helped people I didn't like, it was called being polite, and behaving like a human being.</p><p>"He'd never do that to me, or anyone else," Awsten said as he was stating a fact, I just shrugged in response. I didn't know the guy, and I definitely didn't know why he'd be nice to me out of all people. Maybe Grand Marais had different rules than Miami? Maybe you could behave like an ass if you wanted to. If so, I didn't know if I liked that or not. In a way, I wouldn't be forced to be nice towards everyone else, but then everyone else would be mean to me.</p><p>"I don't know," I replied. "Ask him or something."</p><p>"As if I could ask without getting a black eye," Awsten mumbled, and I shrugged again before taking my belongings and walked out of the school. I plugged my earplugs in phone a clicked shuffle on my current playlist, a familiar All Time Low song started playing, and it wasn't done by the time I was outside my apartment. Despite the fact I knew the village was small, it just served as a new metaphor. My apartment was less than an All Time Low song from my high school. Something like that would never have happened in Miami.</p><p>I entered my apartment a wave of cold air hit me. Fuck, I'd forgotten all about my broken heather. The horrible school day had distracted me from my awful morning. I sighed slightly before I started to light candles, once again turning my apartment into an occult meeting to summon Satan. When I was done, I frowned slightly. Why was it still so cold? Quickly I moved to my bedroom and wrapped a blanket around me before returning to the kitchen to boil some water for my noodles. I was an excellent chef, Gordon Ramsey could never. I'd just stop my plans on going to college and move to Paris so I could start my career as a sous chef at Ritz.</p><p>As the water was boiling, I picked up my phone a dialled one of the five numbers I had. My uncle Jared. It took some time but after a while, he picked up his phone.</p><p>"Hello," His gruff voice answered, and I mentally sighed. Why did it sound like he'd just woken up? It was four in the afternoon.</p><p>"Hey, could you fix my heather?" I asked, "it's super cold here." I complained, and I knew I sounded like a child, but what could I do? It was cold, and I just wanted it fixed. The cold prevented me from doing anything. It just felt like it was too cold for everything.</p><p>"Sure, I'll be over in a while," he answered and hung up. I wished I was closer to Jared, we were barely family and more like strangers, and I wished I had at least someone in my life that gave a damn about me. Someone that could fill the parental role and cheer me on and support my decisions. Instead, I had no one but myself. Again, I found myself wishing that the graduation day could come soon. Going to college would be liberation to me.</p><p>Uncle Jared came as I ate my noodles curled up in my blanket. How could my apartment be colder than the outside world? He'd brought a brunet friend of his that carried all the heavy gear, and it felt like they'd gone a bit overboard with the equipment. Did they really need all this to fix the broken heather?</p><p>"Hey Ash," Uncle Jared said, not even knocking on my door, just letting himself in into the apartment with some spare keys. Even if this was his apartment, I thought it was a bit rude of him to just walk in like he owned the place. He did, but still, this was kind of my place now? "That's Will, town's sheriff."</p><p>I greeted Will and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir." Despite the nice greeting, I knew it was some kind of warning. Some twisted way of saying 'hey I know the sheriff, so if you fuck up, I'll know. He'll recognize you and tell me immediately, just because you live alone doesn't mean you're on your own, kid.'</p><p>"Look, Ash," Jared began, and I looked at him, "I hate to say this, but could you take a walk or something? You won't be a disturbance, and we won't disturb you doing homework." Again, with the hints. Jared didn't know me, so he didn't know how much I prioritized schoolwork, so he hinted to me doing it whether or not if I had thought about doing it. "Here take this, should cover some food and coffee at the Angry Trout Café down-town." He handed me ten dollars, and I took it and stuffed it into my pocket before picking up my math book. Jared couldn't know I'd already finished up my schoolwork, but how could I say no to ten dollars? With that I was out the door within minutes and didn't plan on coming back for a while.</p><p>However, I didn't go towards the café, I didn't want to be around people right now. I'd just end up sitting alone either way. So, I walked around for a while, but it turned boring quickly, I'd already seen all that was worth seeing, so I continued north towards the Gunflint path. It would lead up to the forest, and I wondered if I continued if I could cross the Canadian border? Most likely not, but it would've been interesting to try.</p><p>Absorbed in my own thought I don't see the person suddenly appearing before they call out to me. "Hey," they greet, but not in a welcoming way, more like a warning way. I keep walking for a while until I see them more clearly. Fuck, it was Hemmings.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asked me as he was scanning my face for the answers.</p><p>"Taking a walk," I answered as if wasn't obvious.</p><p>"You shouldn't be here," he warned me, and I scoffed. He was the last person that could tell me what to do.</p><p>"It's a free country," I said as I tried to walk past him, but he gripped my shoulder stopping me completely.</p><p>"And this is private property," Luke sneered. I glared back at him for a while, waiting for him to do anything. Like punching me, or something, but he doesn't, and his angry expressions soften. What was with this guy?</p><p>"Fine!" I answered throwing my hands up in the air. "Be a jerk then," I said and started to turn away from him. I didn't want to see his face anymore. Maybe I could just walk back to the Angry Trout Café and have a coffee despite looking like a loser? It was more tempting than meeting Hemmings anyways.</p><p>"Ashton," his voice softened, "I didn't mean it like-..." but I interrupted him.</p><p>"Don't! Talk to me," with that I was on my way back leaving Luke alone on the dark path. Not caring if I saw the hurt flash across his face. This was officially the worst day ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Week summary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm starting to realise that writing may not be my forte, because I suck at it. However, I have an urging need to tell my story, and this is the only way I know how to. I couldn't ever go to a physiatrist and tell them about werewolves and vampires without being locked up, and I know for a fact that I'm not about to visualize and make a film about this shit.</p><p>How crazy, and sad, wouldn't that be? If I walked around with a camera and made a homemade documentary about my life and interviewed my classmates. I can only imagine to the horror that would come out of that. Like:</p><p>"Hey stop filming me!"</p><p>*people throwing things at me*</p><p>"Dude, I don't even care what you're doing, just get that camera out of my face."</p><p>"No, I don't have any further comment."</p><p>"Yeah, I would like to elaborate, I think you're an idiot."</p><p>"Look, man, we're just trying to survive high school, don't make this any harder than it is."</p><p>'someone throws something at me* Me: "ew, what is this. Oh lord, did you just throw your food at me? Wait ... that's a burger, the cafeteria had burgers last Friday. ... I think I need to puke" *filming ends quickly.</p><p>As I've mentioned, I'm just trying to survive high school, I'm not going to make this any harder for myself, and by going around filming whatever is like putting a note on my back asking for people to bully me. And since I've already managed to get the wrath of Hood and Hemmings upon me, I don't want to do it any worse by getting the entire basketball team and the spare players.</p><p>I'd managed though to survive most of the week without having any causalities though. Most of the week went like this.</p><p>- Hemmings tried to contact me at school, and I ran like he had the black death</p><p>- Mister Clifford offered me weed for doing his homework when he realised, I was and I quote: "a nerd that actually cares about that algebra shit, and much less actually intends on doing it."</p><p>- I declined the not so tempting offer.</p><p>- I got home and regretted not taking him up on it, at least getting high would be something to do.</p><p>- I met uncle Jared randomly on the street and was glad I hadn't taken the weed, because uncle Jared would've smelled it</p><p>- Hemmings tried to contact me again, and I escaped. Seriously what did the guy want? I wasn't about to be bullied voluntarily.</p><p>- Hood called out for me, but I fled the scene.</p><p>- I hid with Awsten and his gang for most of the time.</p><p>- Except for that one time when I ate alone in the library, but that was because Hemmings was waiting for me</p><p>- I met Michael there, and he asked me why I was hiding like a rat</p><p>Me: I'm not hiding</p><p>Michael: You definitely are though</p><p>Michael: so, why are you hiding here?</p><p>Me: I'm avoiding Luke Hemmings</p><p>Michael: why? Did you ruin his car?</p><p>Michael: I did once, oh lord the guy was pissed, he gave me a black eye, and a broken wrist. But I took a piss in his car, so I think we're square.</p><p>Michael: don't say I took a piss in his car, he thinks Hood's dog did it.</p><p>Me: no, I didn't ruin his car? Why would I do that?</p><p>Michael: I don't know, because you can?</p><p>Me: I'm hiding because he's trying to talk to me</p><p>Michael: gee, about what?</p><p>Me: I don't know, I don't want to find out, he's been following me for three days</p><p>Michael: I don't think he wants to beat you up, maybe he wants you to do his homework</p><p>Me: I don't think so, he wouldn't be so hellbent on it, there's plenty of nerds</p><p>Michael: true</p><p>Michael: I suggest you hide like a rat until he realises you don't want to talk to him</p><p>Me: That's what I'm doing</p><p>Michael: well, you're not doing a good job</p><p>Me: what do you mean?</p><p>Michael: he's in the doorway</p><p>Me: fuck!</p><p>Michael: Hide behind that couch</p><p>Me: he'll find me!</p><p>Michael: I'll distract him</p><p>Luke: Where's Ashton, I could swear he was here?</p><p>Michael: That nerd? Haven't seen him</p><p>Michael: honestly, it's insulting that you'd think I'd hang out with something like that</p><p>Luke: he was definitely here, I can smell his scent</p><p>Michael: that's very creepy Hemmings</p><p>Michael: and I can't see him, so he's obviously not here</p><p>Luke: I could swear that-</p><p>Michael: maybe you should drop it, he clearly doesn't want to talk to you</p><p>Luke: you know nothing about it</p><p>Michael: except that he's avoiding you like the plague</p><p>Luke: shut up, Clifford, you don't know what this is about</p><p>Michael: I think I can guess</p><p>Michael: why don't you be a good doggo and go back to your pack, Irwin's not here, and if you see him don't approach him. He told me he doesn't want to see you</p><p>Luke: you're lying</p><p>Michael: only that I'm not</p><p>Michael: geez, you really should learn to handle rejection</p><p>With that Hemmings was gone and I just think it was a weird encounter, but I didn't bring it up. Not to Michael, and especially not to Luke. I don't really have people to tell to either way. Awsten his friends were nice, but we're not that close. And uncle Jared is more on the ... "we don't talk much" side of the spectre.</p><p>I didn't want anything to do with Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford or Calum Hood to do with. They were all trouble, I didn't really know how, I just knew that they were, and I wasn't about to risk a perfect GPA just to play besties or figure out what all this kind of weird shit was all about. Obviously, Michael knew more than he let on, and that there was this weird understanding between Hood, Hemmings and Clifford, but I didn't care.</p><p>They could sacrifice babies in a cult for all I cared, and I still wouldn't want to find out for myself. I wanted these few months to be over, and that was that.</p><p>The rest of the week could be summed up like this:</p><p>a) I hung out with Awsten, Geoff and Otto, and I felt that I was making some friends</p><p>b) I did extra homework and asked all my teachers to the previous tests so I could get a grade.</p><p>c) I spent all my classes doing exactly what the teachers asked, and spent sometime probably kissing their asses just so they'd realise I was a straight-A student</p><p>d) Hemmings didn't approach me, but I stayed away for good measure</p><p>And Jared acted like his weird self. He did try to bond with me though, but it was just weird, and I hope he never tries again. He mentioned Christmas, and I realised I had to celebrate Christmas here, and probably went into deep misery at that depressing thought. Christmas in Grand Marais, was there anything worse than that? Every single day I was reminded how shit this village was, and I also knew I had to get out before I went mad.</p><p>I'd rather tell a psychiatrist all the shit I've gone through and be locked up forever than stay in Grand Marais for another year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Oil on water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/rQLHTFX"></a>
  
</p>
<p>"Mister Irwin, you're early," Miss Snyder said in a surprised, almost pleased voice. She didn't sound as mad as she had on my first day here. It had only been a week, exactly, but she seemed to have taken a liking to me when she realised, I took her subject seriously, did my work and was actually good at it.</p>
<p>"Oh," I said and didn't know how to say I was bored to death at home, that I'd rather sit alone in a classroom than have to wait twenty minutes more before I could go to school. "I actually wanted your help," I suddenly remembered. Math was one of the subjects I struggled most with, and I felt like I had to work harder with it than with other subjects that came more naturally. I found my notebook, and math book before I went over to her when she made a motion for me to come over.</p>
<p>"This question here, I didn't really quite understand how to solve it. I mean, obviously, the answer is two," I said, and she nodded to confirm what I already knew, "but when I tried to solve it, I got stuck, I managed to solve it, but I think I did it wrong? I mean, usually, it's not that hard so I think I made a mistake," I rambled on. The brunette teacher took my notebook and inspected my answer.</p>
<p>"Well, mister Irwin, we haven't covered the subject yet, so it might explain why you didn't understand it. But I'm impressed by the way you solved it, it's quite not the right method, but it gets the work done," she commented. She then proceeded to solve the question on the chalkboard and explained every step to me, and I realised what I'd done wrong. "But don't worry if you don't get it, we'll cover it in a few weeks," she reassured me.</p>
<p>"Thank you, miss Snyder, and it did make sense to me," I said, and she nodded slightly at the answer. I could see her slight smile; she was probably just delighted to have someone like me in her class. I wasn't about to toot my own horn here, but most of the people I went to class with couldn't care less about her subject, and I was probably a nice change. "Could you help me with this one too?" I asked and pointed on the question below, I just wanted to make sure I had the method in, even if I had taken notes. But everything always seemed so different when you replaced the numbers. She went on explaining the next question, and I didn't realise the class was starting to arrive until she'd finished. I could see different people either scoff, roll their eyes or glare at me, but I couldn't really care about their opinion.</p>
<p>"Thank you, miss Snyder," I thanked her and returned to my seat. The seat next to me was still available, and I hoped it continued that way. It didn't though. It seemed that fate was mocking me, and had a good time doing so because the guy who chose to occupy the seat next to me was, of course, no other than Luke Hemmings.</p>
<p>"You know if you wanted to sleep in this class you really shouldn't pick this seat," I retorted to him. Which I think is fair. Last class, he was at the back with Calum Hood, and I was pretty sure he was sleeping half of the class. The seat I had chosen was at the very front, and I had wrongly assumed Luke wouldn't sit next to me out two reasons. 1) He'd much rather sit with Calum. 2) It was at the front.</p>
<p>I was obviously wrong.</p>
<p>"That's okay," he reassured me, "I can sleep at home." And I almost had to laugh, I found it funny when I'd seen him sleep in multiple classes, but I wasn't about to call him out on it.</p>
<p>"Whatever," I said, before I shut my mouth up, I wasn't about to get in trouble for talking in class, especially when the one I'd be talking with would be no other than Luke Hemmings. Miss Snyder talked and explained a new theme, and I had no problems following along and took notes. I'd already done most of the problems for this theme already because I wanted to stay ahead of the class, so I could follow along with ease. Luke, on the other hand, seemed to have troubles following Miss Snyder's explanations, and it seemed like he was doodling in his notebook instead of taking notes. None of that was my concern really.</p>
<p>It seemed that, despite what Luke would claim. He'd taken this seat in a chance to talk to him, but I wasn't interested in giving him such chance. I was here to pay attention, and when we were done, I'd leave for my next class. Luke wasn't a part of my plans at all. That was, of course, until fate decided to screw me over again. I was there, happily doing the questions miss Snyder had told us to do when she approached me and Luke. I wasn't quite sure who she was here to see, but she quickly made sure that she was here for both of us.</p>
<p>"Mister Irwin, would you mind walk mister Hemmings through the questions, since he clearly doesn't seem to grasp the subject?" she asked, and I sighed. I really wasn't here to be a tutor for him, but I couldn't refuse either. Not when I was working hard for her to like me.</p>
<p>"Sure," I answered with a tight voice, and looked over to Luke and sighed. I thought this class would be over quickly because I enjoyed the subject, but apparently, it wouldn't. Not when I was stuck tutoring someone who couldn't grasp the subject. "Alright, let me see what you have written done," I said and ignored the multiple drawings that went over his answers sometimes.</p>
<p>"Well for starters, you gotta stop drawing in your notebook, it's a mess," I began and studied the question he was on. Fuck, he was still on the first question – and it was completely wrong.</p>
<p>"How did you even get 96 as your answer?" I asked and cocked a brow at the blond, he smiled sheepishly.</p>
<p>"I knew it was wrong, it's 94 isn't it?" he asked, but became a bit more unsure when he saw my facial expression. "Or something close?" he asked with an unsure tone.</p>
<p>"The answer is one," I replied with disbelief.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Oh my God, do you even know basic algebra rules?" I asked a bit stunned how Luke could be so far off the answer.</p>
<p>"Yes," he replied as if it was obvious, "I remember all that a plus b shit."</p>
<p>"Well, obviously you don't know how to deal with a parenthesis," I replied sassily showing him how he'd skipped over them, almost has he'd pretended like they weren't there. "Let's just solve the task together, alright?" I said and began on a new page and wrote the question down before I slowly walked Luke through it. Whenever, he has a question I tried to answer it calmly, instead of giving a snide comment.</p>
<p>"Did it make sense?" I asked when we finally settled on the answer which was one.</p>
<p>"Kinda," Luke confessed.</p>
<p>"Okay, what didn't make sense?" I asked, and tried to muster up some patience, I clearly seemed to lack. I blamed my bad mood on Grand Marais.</p>
<p>"Uh, right here," Luke pointed at the equation, so I explained it again slower. I could visibly see the light that lit up in Luke's eyes as he got it.</p>
<p>"Oh, I get it now," he said, and I only smiled, and didn't give any further comment on it. "Thanks," he thanked, and I just smiled and nodded again. "Hey, uh, Ashton, as you know I've been trying to talk to you for a week. I just wanted to say sorry for treating you so harshly up at the Gunflint path. I didn't mean to come across as a douche, it's just," he quieted down for a bit, "my family did some illegal hunting, and you know how the sheriff office is just down the road. And you know Will and your uncle's pretty close ... so yeah, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Geez, everybody knows each other here," I mumbled when I heard the comment about my uncle, but I wasn't surprised. A small town like this was bound to know everyone, or at least most of them because there wasn't really any chance to disappear in the crowd. Luke probably knew I was coming before I'd packed my things, just because the word out here spread like wildfire. "But whatever, I'm not mad about it," I brushed it off, and wished I could go back to my own work instead of helping Luke who barely had a grasp of what we were doing.</p>
<p>"But you've been avoiding me?" He said a bit puzzled as if he wasn't quite sure if that statement was true or not. Even when we both knew that I had undoubtedly gone out of my way to ignore him.</p>
<p>"Look," I began and looked him into the eyes for probably the first time. It felt weird looking at him, but I ignored it. I couldn't quite explain it, but there was a feeling that crept over me for just a second, an emotion I quite couldn't place. "A guy from Miami doesn't just move to Grand Marais to live with his uncle, I just want this year to be over with," I confessed. "So, I don't want any trouble."</p>
<p>"So, what you're saying is that you're ignoring me because I'm me, and not because I was mean to you?" He asked, and I could almost hear the hurt in his voice. I felt bad for putting it like that, but it was the truth. Well, not exactly. It had nothing to do with Luke, and everything to do with me. I didn't want trouble, I didn't want friends that tied me to this place, and I sure as hell didn't want a boyfriend. I wanted to talk to Uncle Jared, get a better bond to him, and maybe see him occasionally, but that was it. I wanted to move to California and never look back.</p>
<p>"No," I denied, and possibly lied, "I'm saying I'm not here to make friends. I can have school friends, but it ends there. And I don't want troublesome school friends."</p>
<p>"Who said I was troublesome?" Luke asked and cocked a brow, and I almost scoffed. I hadn't been here long, but I was pretty sure my first impression from Luke Hemmings was pretty correct. Obviously, I knew that he was more than just a few labels, but he still carried labels I didn't want to interact with more than necessary.</p>
<p>"Aren't you and Calum Hood the school's jocks slash bullies?" I asked and cocked a brow right back at him. The blond seemed taken aback by my bluntness and stayed silent for a while until he recovered.</p>
<p>"Well, that's one way of seeing it. But I mean, we're not that bad if you'd just get to know me ... us," he answered in the end. I wanted to say something about how threatened to beat me up on my first day, but I shut my mouth, thus ending the conversation. For the remainder of the class, I helped Luke if he had any questions, but outside of that, I didn't make any attempt to talk to him or apologize for being harsh. I felt bad, but I reminded myself it would be better in the end when I left this town. If I left people behind it wouldn't be a chapter I could fully shut. I intended on finishing high school and getting away from here, without feeling like I left good friends, memories and an amazing uncle. It would make leaving easier. When the bell rung and Miss Snyder dismissed us, I was up from my seat quickly, without sparing Luke a glance. I wanted to look at him for some reason, but I contained myself and left the classroom without sparing him a glance. Luckily, we didn't have history class together.</p>
<p>"Yo Irwin!" Michael yelled across the hall, and I sighed. Oh fuck, not this guy. He was more troublesome than Luke. Which said a lot, because Luke had some kind of way of getting into my head. I didn't really understand how Michael ended up at my side so fast, but I shrugged it off. I must've zoned out. "I'll be borrowing this," he said and forced the heavy history book out of my hands before he began running.</p>
<p>"Wait what?" I asked confused realising Michael had just stolen my book.</p>
<p>"Hey!" I shouted, but the red-haired boy didn't seem to stop, "Give me back my history book!" I screamed and ran after him. I arrived too late because when I arrived at the scene Calum and Michael were beating each other up. And Michael, you guessed it, abused my poor history book by using it as a weapon. I looked a bit a the two beating each other up and was so tempted to walk away, but I needed my book. A teacher would interfere soon, but I needed my book now. So, I did the only thing I could. "Michael, give me back my history book," I said and tried to interfere with their fight. I didn't care who lost and who won, I didn't even care that they were fighting. I just wanted my book.</p>
<p>I dodged a punch from Calum and tried to drag the book out Michael's grasp. He had a surprisingly strong grip on the book, and I used too much energy just to get the book out of his grasp, but I managed again. "Don't steal my shit," I sneered and walked away from the fight. People seemed to have gathered, but I didn't care what they thought or wanted to do, as I broke out of the crowd and walked towards my classroom. I could see several teachers trying to interfere, and I couldn't say I was surprised when I saw the two headed towards the principal's office.</p>
<p>I hadn't even gotten seated before a teacher I'd never seen was standing at the door and called my name, "mister Irwin," he said and made a motion for me to come to him. I furrowed my brows but did as told, he gave no clarifying answer, except an order to follow him too. I stumbled after him confused but didn't complain. I was dying to ask questions, but I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't be known as one who talked back one week into Grand Marais. We ended up at the principal's office, and I got a bad feeling. Why was I in trouble, I hadn't even done something? Unless one got in trouble for being a goody-two-shoes.</p>
<p>The teacher only motioned for me to get inside, and I did as I was told. Inside, I unsurprisingly found Calum Hood, Michael and the principal already in the middle of a long rant. "Oh, mister Irwin, how nice of you to join us," she said, and pointed at the third chair and motioned for me to take a seat. I took a seat, but I still wanted to know why I was here.</p>
<p>"What am I doing here?" I asked, but she ignored my question completely.</p>
<p>"Mister Irwin, you are well aware that we have a no-tolerance rule here at the school, right? I assume you're not unfamiliar with it, we will not tolerate bullying at any kind, and we have no choice but punish you severely to make sure that an episode like this will happen again. I will not take into consideration that you're new to this school. It's common knowledge not to bully your fellow students, and think I want to schedule a meeting with your legal guardian or parents-..." she continued, and I tuned it out. "Any questions?" she said, but it was mostly said out of habit I presumed, she didn't actually expect me to have questions.</p>
<p>"Yes," I answered, "what am I doing here?"</p>
<p>"Oh please, as if you don't know you've been acting recklessly, fighting at the school ground is strictly forbidden, mister Irwin."</p>
<p>"I understand that, ma'am, but I haven't fought or bullied anyone, so what exactly am I doing here?" I intrigued.</p>
<p>"We have students reporting seeing you at the scene with mister Clifford, don't lie to me mister Irwin," she said warningly, and I'd been scared if I had been lying, but I wasn't. I was simply telling the truth, I hadn't participated in Michael and Calum Hood's fight. Sure, I'd been there, and I tried to get my book back, but I hadn't punched them, and they hadn't punched me. My history book had been more a part of that fight than me.</p>
<p>"No," I said and paused, "Michael stole my history book and I simply tried to retrieve it," I explained.</p>
<p>"Is this true?" she asked and finally looked at the two other people in the room. Sadly, it probably sounded like Michael could do (and did) and she had no choice but believe it, because Michael was capable of anything. At least, it seemed so from my perspective. Calum Hood didn't answer and just looked at me arrogantly, I assumed he didn't care what happened to me since he too would be 'severely punished' to use the principal's words. Michael, on the other, came to my rescue.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course, I needed a weapon so I hopefully could fix God's mistake," Michael scoffed and sent Calum an ugly glare.</p>
<p>"What are you calling God's mistake?" Calum sneered and glared daggers right back at Michael.</p>
<p>"Your existence, obviously," Michael retorted and was ready to throw hands. A new fight almost happened, but the principal stopped it somehow. When she had managed to calm the two idiots down, she looked at me.</p>
<p>"What are you still doing here?" she asked, and I left. I really didn't need to be told twice that I didn't need to be there. Michael and Calum were only seconds from ripping each other throats up, and I'd rather not be caught up in the wildfire. I was back in the history class within minutes, and it didn't feel like I'd missed anything except a slight introduction of what we were doing today. I got back to my original plans at took notes and paid attention, hopefully, I wouldn't need to be at the principal's office.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When I was back in the hallway, I saw Luke coming towards me, it was impossible to not recognize him. If it wasn't for his long blond curly hair or his ridiculous height than people parting for him as if he was some king was a good sign. Or the aura he brought, I could always tell when he was in the room, it was just a sensation, and it made it easier for me to avoid him. I could his gaze studying me, but I refused to meet his eyes. If I met his eyes it would only mean that I saw him. Out of a weeklong habit, I went out my way to avoid him, and I turned right to a dead hallway just to get away from him.</p>
<p>"Ashton, hey wait!" he called out and surprised me a bit. I froze for only a second, but it allowed him to catch up to me. Fuck, why had I stopped? "God, you're a tough one to catch up with," he joked, and his breath was a bit heavy as he'd just run. He probably had, but we both it was mostly a joke. His legs were longer than mine and he was the one who trained on a regular basis. If he wanted to, he had no problem catching up with me, but that depended on if he wanted to be a stalker or not.</p>
<p>"Hey Luke," I greeted, and hoped we could end the conversation quickly.</p>
<p>"So, what's your next class?" he asked, and I mentally prayed we didn't have it together. "Science," I muttered, and the blond grinned. Fuck.</p>
<p>"Oh, I have geography," he said. Wait, what? "But my classroom is next to yours, wanna walk together?" he asked. There it was, I thought to myself. He true motive. It didn't matter if we had the class together or not, Luke would find a way to spend time with me either way. Why was this guy so hellbent on spending time with me? Why did he want to be my friend, when I'd clearly said that I didn't want friends?</p>
<p>I was at loss at words and didn't know how I could reject him or come up with an excuse. I had my things and was headed that way and couldn't go a detour just to get to the classroom, it would be a larger inconvenience than doing a detour. "Uh, sure," I replied. It was just a few minutes; I could survive that.</p>
<p>"So, what was it like in Florida?" Luke asked I didn't know if it was a conversation starter or if he wanted to get to know me. I kept my answers short, nonetheless.</p>
<p>"Warmer," I replied. "And more people."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Grand Marais isn't really the place to be for things to happen, but it's home," he shrugged. "It's just a small Christian community with a few weirdos, but it's all I've ever known."</p>
<p>"Don't you want to get out of here?" I found myself asking, and regretted it afterwards, I wasn't supposed to engage in the conversation.</p>
<p>"Not really," Luke shrugged.</p>
<p>"I do," I muttered. "I'm leaving as soon as I can," I continued. "It doesn't even matter if it's Florida again, but as soon as I get an opportunity, I'm taking it. Even if it's just for college. Being here is so wrong. It's like oil on water, I just can't seem to blend in."</p>
<p>Luke looked stunned and shocked at the same time. He looked surprised and sad and I couldn't really comprehend why. "Where would you leave?" he asked when the shock ran over.</p>
<p>"Anywhere," I shrugged, "California, Texas, Florida, New York, Washington, Illinois, Massachusetts, Maryland, Hawaii. I'm not picky, anything with a population and some sun."</p>
<p>Luke kept silent and nodded, "cool, well here's me," he said and quickly disappeared into the classroom. All my encounters with Luke were always slightly off, but I couldn't help but think this was weird.</p>
<p>"Wow, first you take my weapon from me in my fight with Hood; which I was winning, by the way. Then you ditch me at the principal's office and doomed me to detention with Hood alone, instead of staying with me. And now you're hanging out with Hemmings. Gee, what a friend you are," Michael complained when he saw me in the hallway after Luke had left. I could vaguely remember that we had science together.</p>
<p>"We aren't really friends," I replied, "and besides, he was the one who wanted to walk with me. I was trying to avoid him," I replied, and Michael only nodded. Almost as if he knew something I didn't. I didn't ask though.</p>
<p>"Okay, harsh words, harsh words. But you're not really friends," he said, "but we should be. Clifford and Irwin against the world, it sounds like the start of a feel-good indie movie," he said excitedly.</p>
<p>"Or the beginning of a horror movie," I replied and walked into the classroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Coffee, surprises and other bitter things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My phone buzzed in my back pocket the exact moment I left my science class; finally done for the day. I could spot Luke's blond curls a few students away from me and hurriedly picked up the phone. Maybe he'd leave me alone if he saw I was busy on the phone? I didn't even care if it was my parents, I'd successfully avoided for ten days.</p><p>"Hello?" I asked louder than normal, in hopes of the sound reaching Luke. I sighed in relief when I realised it was Jared on the phone and not my dad or mom. It would've made my bad mood worse.</p><p>"Ashton," he began, "hey."</p><p>"Hey," I replied, for once I didn't feel the need to keep the conversation short, I walked quietly passed students to my locker. I could feel Luke's blue eyes in my neck, but I kept going as if I didn't notice him or his burning stare.</p><p>"So, are you free this evening?" he asked, I had to hold a groan, Jared was defiantly planning to bond more with me. "I know of you youths can be," he mumbled, but it didn't sound as if it was directed towards me. More towards the general youths.</p><p>"No! Not busy at all," I assured him loudly, "so, I'd be more than interested to hang or whatever," I added, again hoping Luke heard me. Hoping that Luke would get the hint that I was busy today – and any other days of the week.</p><p>"Good, good. Will wanted to meet ya properly and not in the middle of fixing your heater, and I know you don't cook much, so dinner is on me," Uncle Jared promised, and I smiled slightly. I was never one to turn down free food. "Besides I have a surprise for you."</p><p>I cringed at the last part. I hated surprises. The last time someone had mentioned a surprise, my parents decided that it'd be a nice surprise to move me across the country. "I hate surprises," I said, voicing as much.</p><p>"C'mon Ash, it's not bad," he promised, I shook my head, not willing to argue on it, but I wasn't willing to budge on the subject. Just because 'it wasn't bad' didn't mean it was necessarily good. "I think you'll like it," he continued, and I pressed my lips together making a straight line. I had to stop myself from saying anything. I didn't want to be rude, especially when Jared was just trying to be a thoughtful uncle. It was still weird though; it was as if he tried to make up for all those missing years – but I just found it weird. It was too much too soon.</p><p>"Anne called," he said reluctantly after I'd stayed silent for a while. I could still feel Luke's blue eyes in my neck, but I threw my books into the locker, pretending not to take notice. "She wants you to call."</p><p>"I won't," I said shortly, not about to go into detail when I still was in school, especially when Luke probably could hear it.</p><p>"You know my sister," he began but paused. I had the impression that the two of them didn't have the best relationship either, he trying to console ours was just ironic. "She means good."</p><p>"Yeah probably," I replied voice laced in sarcasm, "kicking your son across the country really says good on another level," I hissed.</p><p>"Yeah, well ..." Jared paused for a second, "I won't force you to call her," he settled on. Only proving my theory of the two of them having a bad relationship. "But do try to call your mom when your anger calms down."</p><p>"She ruined this relationship, not me," I retorted. "I won't call, and if she calls you, tell her to stop calling," I could feel my voice raise slightly, and I sighed. "I'll see you later," before I hung up. I smacked my locker shut too harshly, but I couldn't find it in me to care. My feelings had overtaken reason for a slight second. I turned to walk out of the school, and to my fortune, Luke popped out of nowhere. I sighed internally, of course, he'd be able to make a bad mood worse.</p><p>"Hey Ash," he said and smiled slightly.</p><p>"Don't call me Ash, please," I only replied. A lot of people in Florida used to call me Ash, and my relatives called me Ash, but Ash was a nickname for people who were close to me. Luke and I weren't close. It didn't feel close enough to the guy to give him nicknames either.</p><p>"Oh, uh sorry," he replied dumbfounded, and I shrugged, as I continued to walk. I just wanted to get home and away from people, school, surprises and Luke who was moody than a three-year-old. I couldn't understand him and wasn't quite sure if I wanted to either.</p><p>"So, busy night in front of you?" Luke asked as he followed me out the door.</p><p>"Yes," I answered dryly. Not even bothering to sound nice about it, and I didn't care if Luke felt dismissed. However, the hurt expression on Luke's face sent a pang to my chest. I felt bad, even if I didn't want to feel bad.</p><p>"Yeah, that's ... understandable," Luke murmured.</p><p>"Why are you," I began but cut myself off, I didn't want to be rude, I just wanted to be direct. I wanted to address the issue, and not beat around the bush. But there was a huge difference between beating around the bush and picking up a chainsaw. I stayed silent and Luke's blue eyes studied my face trying to find an answer in my face or something. "so hellbent on talking to me?" I settled on and cringed at the harshness of my own words.</p><p>I left him speechless, and I wanted to sigh at my own hopelessness. Honestly, if Luke wanted to talk to me after this, then he deserved an award for sticking through my bullshit behaviour. "I'm rude to you and you know that I've been avoiding you, so why do you try so hard to be my friend?"</p><p>Luke looked at me stunned for a slight second, either unsure what to reply or surprised that I dared to speak those words. "Ah, don't worry Ashy, I know this is just a façade you and that deep inside you enjoy my company. I know you want me to break your walls."</p><p>"Actually, I want you to leave me alone," I retorted. Just because I felt bad about being mean towards Luke didn't mean I wanted to hang out, I just wanted him to let me be.</p><p>"I know you're playing hard to get, I'll melt your ice heart eventually," Luke jokingly answered.</p><p>"You talk as you want to be my boyfriend," I said and hoped that the word 'boyfriend' would scare away a straight, white jock like Luke.</p><p>"Maybe I do," Luke shot back immediately almost leaving me speechless.</p><p>"I have better standards," I fired back and tried to walk away from Luke, but the blond was faster than I expected. He grabbed my arm slightly, but not forcefully. If I'd really wanted to escape my situation, he'd let me go, but as of now, he wasn't hurting me. Luke was just a minor inconvenience, he was in my way, but he didn't mean harm.</p><p>"Uhm, Ashton there was something I was going to ask you," Luke began, and remained silent. I only raised a brow as a reply and waited for him to continue. "I ... in Miss Snyder's class you helped me a lot, and I know it was just an hour, but I felt like I actually understood some of the things we were going through. So, I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor me in math?" He looked at me and I got see the expectation in his eyes. I could also see the excited expression die slowly second by second as I remained silent.</p><p>"I'll pay you, of course," Luke added, and I smiled slightly. At least he was considerate enough to think of payment as an obligation, I used to tutor people in Miami – so it wasn't like I hadn't done it before – and they always thought I did it out of kindness. Then again, I rarely could blame them, they were poor high school students that could barely muster up ten dollars.</p><p>"I," I began but didn't know how to continue. "No," I settled on instead.</p><p>"No?" Luke asked, almost hoping he'd heard wrong.</p><p>"No, I won't do it," I replied more confidently. I felt bad, but I forced myself to ignore those feelings. I was doing this for me, I didn't know Luke, and I couldn't feel bad for letting him down when I had no obligation to him. Luke and I were mere strangers. Strangers drifting through the same sea, our ways might pass, but we'd drift apart. There was nothing here for me, and everything for Luke was here. Our relation would end before it started.</p><p>"Are you sure," he began, but stopped himself, "may I ask why?"</p><p>"I don't have the time," I half-lied. I did have the time, but at the same time I wanted to spend most of my time studying, I didn't want to spend time helping Luke study when I needed to focus on my grades. "Speaking of which, I need to go," I said and turned my back to Luke and walked away. An urge to turn back and a wave rushed over me, but I forced myself to go down my street and not look back. There was nothing there for me.</p><p>My apartment was cold when I opened the door, and another loud sigh escaped my lips. Although Jared had fixed the heater it didn't help much. It was old, so I couldn't leave it on when I was gone because it could be dangerous, so the heat I'd managed to build up always disappeared throughout the day. I switched on the heater and threw off the jackets and shoes not caring where they landed. I threw my backpack in the same direction as the jacket flew. I shivered slightly but didn't have enough time to think of it before my phone buzzed again; it was Jared.</p><p>Jared:<br/>Are you able to meet me at angry trout café in 5 minutes? 16.13</p><p>Ashton:<br/>Yeah 16.14</p><p>Another groan left my lips before my index finger flicked off the heater. Looked like it would be stone cold when I arrived here again later. The shoes and jacket I'd tossed away were quickly retrieved before I was out the door again. Honestly, there had really been no use for me to go home.</p><p>I arrived at The Angry Trot café with a minute to spare, Uncle Jared and another male were already seated, and I assumed that must be Will. When I came closer, I recognized him from my apartment, it was definitely Will. Will was a tall guy, but not more than an inch taller than me. He had dark brown hair, almost black, messily kept in a short hairstyle. He looked friendly; he was the kind of officer you'd actually talk to if he played a cop in a movie. Maybe it was because he was clean shaved? Although he wasn't much taller than me, he was broader and had more muscles than me. I blamed it on him being a cop to keep my pride intact.</p><p>Jared seemed like a polar opposite and at the same time, his twin compared to Will. My uncle's hair was a lighter shade of brown as my own, we had the same eye colour, and he was just about the same height as me. Our resemblances stopped there though, Jared had shoulder-length hair and a couple of day-year-old stubble. Uncle Jared looked more of a tired alcoholic than a friendly cop, but he was welcoming in his own way. Jared was more muscled than me, and broader too, maybe not as much as Will – but I could hardly see a difference.</p><p>"Hey," I said silently as I slid into the booth, disturbing their silent conversation. Both were already drinking black coffee, while Jared's hazel eyes were already scanning the menu.</p><p>"Ashton!" Jared exclaimed and he smiled at me. I only replied with a timid smile. "As you already know, this is Will," Jared said again and made a notion towards Will. This time Will was sitting in his uniform, probably just gotten off work, and he smiled friendly at me. It felt like Jared tried to remind me not to do anything stupid, and I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. My only intention was to stay out of trouble. I wanted to voice as much, but I kept my mouth shut.</p><p>"Nice to meet you again, Ashton," Will said and smiled towards me before he reached over to shake my hand.</p><p>I shook his hand as I replied, "likewise."</p><p>"Jared, is this your nephew?" A blond woman said as he approached our table and refilled Will's empty cup. She was wearing the café's uniform and smiled gently at me. She was probably in her mid-40s, while Jared and Will were in their thirties. Her hair was short and bleached, and I wondered what her real hair colour was, but my train of thoughts was interrupted as Jared replied.</p><p>"Yeah, this is Ashton, he's a good kid," he replied, and sent me a knowing look. It was more of a message to me, an order to behave. Again, an urge to tell Jared I didn't seek trouble washed over me, but I ignored it as I smiled towards the waitress. Her nametag read Dolores.</p><p>"That's good, we have enough of those rude kids just driving around the city as they own it. Their parents should really teach 'em some damn manners. That's what I say," she finished her rant. I didn't comment on it, I didn't know what kids my age were up to here, but I couldn't blame them for doing reckless things there wasn't much to do here. "Anyways sugar, what can I get for ya?" she asked and looked directly at me.</p><p>"Oh," I began, as I hadn't read the menu, but Jared came to my aid.</p><p>"Ashton, you've gotta try the burger here," he said, and I only nodded, I didn't have any other options anyway, and the burger was fine with me. "Two of the cheeseburgers, and the usual for Will," Jared said and seemed pleased with his order.</p><p>"That's all?" She asked as she wrote down the order.</p><p>"Oh, and a coffee for Ashton," Jared added, "or would you rather like a milkshake?"</p><p>"Coffee's fine," I assured him, and Dolores nodded before she was on her way3 to deliver our order to the kitchen.</p><p>"Kids your age is a bit different from those in Miami, so you should be a bit wary when making friends here," Jared warned me before he took a sip of his coffee. "City kids are quite different from village kids," he continued. I only nodded, I'd discovered as much myself, and Jared knew what he was talking about – having grown up in Miami himself. "Of course, I don't mean to scare you away or anything," Jared continued, "I just want you to be mindful."</p><p>"I am," I began, "I don't want any trouble, and I can already tell who's troublesome." Jared nodded proudly and looked at Will, I could almost see how Jared said, 'I told you he's a good kid.' Even if he didn't utter those words.</p><p>"When we're already talking about being mindful," Will began, "there's recently been a lot of animal attacks, and sightings of bears that have probably strayed away from the Canadian border," Will took a sip of his hot coffee, "avoid the forest and the Gunflint path. The forest is dangerous, and the people that live up there is nothing but trouble." My mind immediately thought of Luke who lived close to the Gunflint path.</p><p>"Yeah, I know," I mumbled, but it went unheard. Luke was troublesome, and the fact that he didn't take no for an answer was infuriating. I should despise his guts, but I didn't because at the same time he was kind of nice. He was a jerk, but he had his moments. He changed mood like the weather, and I couldn't predict him. That was the worst thing about him.</p><p>"For a local, the forest ain't that dangerous, but you kid should stay away from your own safety unless you're with someone, but in light of the recent bear sightings and animal attacks, I think it's just safer to stay away," he mumbled, and I nodded. Dolores appeared with my coffee, and the conversation died down. When it was picked up again the forest was all but forgotten.</p><p>"You're probably wondering what the surprise is," Jared began after Dolores had served our meals. I found out that Will's 'usual' meant steak. I didn't know how to tell Jared I'd forgotten that he had a surprise for me, and I didn't know how to explain how I hated surprised and would rather not have one. His excited expression and Will's small smile weren't something I'd like to ruin, so I nodded. It wasn't necessarily a lie, if I didn't say anything, I told myself. Besides, for what I knew it could be a nice surprise. Uncle Jared wasn't my mom and dad.</p><p>"Think of it as a late birthday gift for you eightieth birthday," he said and tossed something towards me from across the table. I messily grabbed it out of reflex. As I looked at it, I realised it was a keychain with a single key on it. On the key chain, there was a metal A that Jared had probably added to symbolize Ashton. What was the key for, I wondered as I furrowed my brows at the key in my hand?</p><p>"It's for an old Chevrolet Camaro second generation from the 1970s, it's going to need a bit of fixing," Jared began, and my smile grew. "Well, actually, it's going to need a lot of reparation, I found it abandoned two towns over, you can't drive it much as of now. But it'll give you something else to do since you can't play your drums here, and when it's done you can drive around yourself," Jared finished.</p><p>My smiled faltered slightly. Did Jared expect me to be able to fix a car? Because I sure as hell didn't even know how to change oil or fix a flat tire. Cars weren't really my kind of forte. I could drive, of course, but my knowledge kind of stopped there.</p><p>"I'll help you with the car," Jared continued, and I smiled again.</p><p>"Thank you," I said genuinely. It was one of the best gifts I've ever gotten, even if it was an old beat-up car from the 70s. I wanted to ask Jared when he had the time to fix the car with me, but I didn't want to seem rude. I was well-aware that Jared had a life outside of mine.</p><p>"As of now, it's parked in my garage, you can come over this weekend," Jared said, and I smiled hugely again. "Here's a picture of it," he continued before he fished up his phone from his pocket and flipped through his gallery until he found the picture. It was a blue car, and I could clearly see that it was a veteran car. It looked in good shape, on the outside, but the motor looked like it had survived some kind of war. Jared continued showing me different angles of the car. It looked nice inside-wise too, the problem was the motor.</p><p>"Thank you so much," I said again. I wanted to hug Uncle Jared, but it seemed kind of weird, our relationship was so weird and strained. Before this, I hadn't seen him since I was a pre-teen, and even then, we didn't have a good relationship. "It's one of the nicest gifts I've ever gotten," I said honestly, and Jared smiled hugely, I could see some wrinkles by his eyes, and he looked less intimating as this.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it, kid," he replied. The rest of the time was spent getting to know each other better. The two guys were basically two strangers to me, and Jared didn't actually know much of his nephew. Will offered to help me with the car, as long as I obeyed traffic rules and stayed safe – and I agreed to it. It didn't feel like we bonded a lot, but I was still thankful for the car, meal and the general evening. When I finally headed home I returned to a freezing apartment, but this time it didn't bother me as much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Week summary 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week turned to be equally as horrible. I kept believing that the next week would be better, but it was the same hellhole over and over again. I came to the conclusion that it had little with the school, amount of work or the city itself – but the people. Luke, for instance, seemed to be my own personal demon assigned to torment me.</p>
<p>Repeatedly Luke would seek me up and beg for me tutor him, and I always declined him.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>SCENE 1. INT. SCHOOL. DAY.</p>
  <p>ASHTON walks towards his locker, in his hands he has BOOKS. The hall is crowded, towards from the opposite LUKE approaches him. Ashton doesn't see Luke approaching as he's opening his locker.</p>
  <p>LUKE:<br/>"Hey, Ashton."</p>
  <p>ASHTON (tired):<br/>"Hey Luke, what do you want?"</p>
  <p>LUKE:<br/>"Well, that's not a nice greeting..."</p>
  <p>Luke scratches his neck in a nervous manner. Ashton shuts his locker harshly.</p>
  <p>ASHTON:<br/>"I'm not a nice person."</p>
  <p>LUKE:<br/>"Tutor me please."</p>
  <p>ASHTON:<br/>"I've already told you no. Would you quit asking me?"</p>
  <p>LUKE:<br/>"I know, but please, I need help with math."</p>
  <p>Ashton pushes past Luke a bit harshly.</p>
  <p>ASHTON:<br/>"Get someone else to help you."</p>
  <p>Luke stands alone in the hallway a little lost as he watches Ashton leave.</p>
  <p>SCENE 2. INT. SCHOOL. DAY.</p>
  <p>Ashton's just about to leave school when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Luke.</p>
  <p>LUKE:<br/>"Sorry if I scared you."</p>
  <p>ASHTON:<br/>"You didn't."</p>
  <p>Luke is silent for a while, and Ashton is about to leave when Luke speaks again.</p>
  <p>LUKE:<br/>"Ashton..."</p>
  <p>ASHTON:<br/>"I'm not going to tutor me."</p>
  <p>LUKE:<br/>"..."</p>
  <p>ASHTON:<br/>"When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I don't want to tutor you or have the time to? Stop bugging me, I get it, that you want better grades, but I'm not willing to help you even if you pay me. There's plenty of smart people here that would be willing to earn a few extra bucks, why don't you ask them?"</p>
  <p>LUKE:<br/>"I just want you to-..."</p>
  <p>ASHTON (interrupting):<br/>"Luke-"</p>
  <p>ASHTON (softer):<br/>"I don't want friends here, this tutoring scheme of yours isn't gonna make us besties. Now knock it off will ya? I'll be out of state by the summer."</p>
  <p>Luke looks hurt for a while but pulls himself together.</p>
  <p>LUKE (more irritated):<br/>"Would you listen? Please."</p>
  <p>LUKE:<br/>"Please tutor me, I don't care if we end up friends or whatnot. I just want you as a tutor because I actually understood what you told me. Others would be willing to tutor me, but what would be the point to pay them if I won't understand? Wouldn't that be a waste of money? I can give you something else if you don't want money. Just say the word and I'll try to give to you."</p>
  <p>Ashton just stares at Luke, and Luke starts rambling.</p>
  <p>LUKE:<br/>"Well obviously not everything, but you know like the things that are attainable, and like not illegal because that would obviously be bad, and since your uncle's the cop I doubt he would approve of anything illegal, but you know-..."</p>
  <p>ASHTON:<br/>"Thanks for the offer, but my answer still stands. No thank you."</p>
  <p>Ashton walks away without turning to see how Luke's doing.</p>
  <p>SCENE 3. INT. SCHOOL. DAY.</p>
  <p>LUKE:<br/>"Good morning Ash! What a great day to agree to tutor me."</p>
  <p>ASHTON:<br/>"Smooth, but no."</p>
  <p>Ashton starts to leave and turns Luke.</p>
  <p>ASHTON:<br/>"And don't call me Ash."</p>
  <p>Luke winks to Ashton and only smiles.</p>
  <p>LUKE (calls):<br/>"I'll see you in class and ask again later."</p>
  <p>ASHTON:<br/>"I'll decline then too."</p>
  <p>LUKE:<br/>"Sure, but you're bound to say yes one of these days."</p>
  <p>ASHTON:<br/>"How do you know that?"</p>
  <p>LUKE:"Optimism."</p>
</div>As you may see from these examples, Luke is a stubborn guy. He's probably one of the most stubborn people I know, besides probably myself. Which wasn't really a good match seeing as the two of us didn't want to give up. None of us was willing to move on this subject before the other budged which meant a never-ending cycle of questioning and declining. This led to me hiding in the library a few times and Michael wondering what the fuck I was doing.<p>M: What are you doing?</p>
<p>A: uhhh, reading</p>
<p>M: behind the couch</p>
<p>A: ... yes</p>
<p>M: without a book?</p>
<p>A: ... I'm hiding from Luke</p>
<p>M: *laughs*</p>
<p>M: what does he want from you?</p>
<p>A: he wants me to tutor him</p>
<p>M: say no</p>
<p>A: I have, he doesn't seem to understand though</p>
<p>M: you want me to beat him up?</p>
<p>A: I don't know, you didn't seem to win against Hood, I don't think you stand a chance against Hemmings</p>
<p>M: your doubt in me is hurtful, Irwin</p>
<p>A: Sorry, was just trying to be honest.</p>
<p>M: well you didn't need to be so harsh</p>
<p>A: I said I was sorry</p>
<p>M: so are you planning on hiding here for the entire lunch break</p>
<p>A: pretty much yes</p>
<p>M: that's boring</p>
<p>M: let's ditch next period</p>
<p>A: no!</p>
<p>M: Ash, c'mon don't be a goody-two-shoes</p>
<p>A: I like being good</p>
<p>M: for what?</p>
<p>A: for getting a good GPA</p>
<p>M: why?</p>
<p>A: so, I can get a scholarship</p>
<p>M: why'd you want a scholarship?</p>
<p>A: as if I'd want to spend time in Grand Marais more than I have to</p>
<p>M: yeah, this place sucks</p>
<p>A: you got that right</p>
<p>M: so</p>
<p>M: wanna ditch next period</p>
<p>A: no!</p>
<p>M: c'mon you said this place sucks</p>
<p>A: yes, but I still intend on staying in school</p>
<p>M: you're boring</p>
<p>A: yeah. And you're the weirdo talking to a couch</p>
<p>M: meh, I've done worse</p>
<p>A: whatever</p>
<p>M: so are you planning on hiding like a rat?</p>
<p>A: yes.</p>
<p>M: cause Hemmings is here</p>
<p>A: where?</p>
<p>L: hi Ash</p>
<p>A: fuck</p>
<p>L: why are you hiding behind a couch</p>
<p>A: I'm playing hide and seek</p>
<p>A: *gets up from behind the couch*</p>
<p>L: with who?</p>
<p>A: you</p>
<p>L: huh?</p>
<p>M: he's avoiding you, Hemmings, if you needed to get that clarified</p>
<p>L: shut up Clifford I wasn't asking you</p>
<p>M: yeah, well Ashton wasn't talking to you</p>
<p>L: Actually, he was</p>
<p>A: actually...</p>
<p>A: well, what do you want Luke?</p>
<p>L: can I talk to you</p>
<p>L: alone</p>
<p>M: hey you can't kick me out of here I was here first</p>
<p>L: just leave, freak</p>
<p>M: who are you calling freak, you punk!</p>
<p>A: Michael...</p>
<p>M: fine, whatever, catch ya later Ash. And Hemmings prepare to catch these hands later....</p>
<p>A: if you ask me to tutor you, I will kill you slowly with whatever weapon that's closest</p>
<p>A: and just so we are clear, I know where my uncle keeps the guns. You get two minutes, starting now.</p>
<p>L: alright</p>
<p>L: I wanted to know if you wanted to ... like ... I don't know, but maybe we could ... hang out</p>
<p>A: that's cute, but no thanks, I don't know you</p>
<p>L: how do you expect to make friends if you don't want to get to know people here</p>
<p>A: I don't</p>
<p>A: I don't expect to make friends. Makes it much easier to leave this place</p>
<p>L: alright</p>
<p>L: so, was that a no?</p>
<p>A: yes?</p>
<p>L: you know it wouldn't kill you to get to know me</p>
<p>A: why are you so hellbent on getting to know me?</p>
<p>L: because you seem like you need a friend</p>
<p>A: I don't</p>
<p>L: *laughs* yes you do</p>
<p>A: your time is up</p>
<p>L: no, it's not, I've got like a minute left</p>
<p>A: rules changed</p>
<p>L: you can't just do that</p>
<p>A: I'm doing it</p>
<p>L: Ash you're no fair</p>
<p>A: okay whatever, sucks to be you I guess</p>
<p>L: is it because I approached a touchy subject</p>
<p>A: no.</p>
<p>L: oh my god it is</p>
<p>L: Ashton, I'm more than happy to be your friend and-</p>
<p>A: I don't need friends and your time is up</p>
<p>L: okay</p>
<p>L: I'll see you later, Ash</p>
<p>A: don't call me Ash</p>
<p>L: but you like it~</p>
<p>A: I don't</p>
<p>L: whatever makes you sleep at night</p>
<p>L: see ya beautiful</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>